Ask G8!
by BelalangKupuKupu
Summary: Tanya apa saja kepada anggota G-8, baik pada seluruh maupun salah satu anggota, bersifat umum atau pribadi, pokoknya jangan malu-malu! Khusus buat ch 5, silakan suruh mereka berbuat apa saja! RATING T  soalnya yang doyan sumpah serapah nambah.
1. Ask Them!

**Author:** Em... karena saya liat banyak yang bikin "Ask (Insert Nation name)", jadi saya bermaksud mengikuti trend dan bikin acara "Ask G-8"! Biar lebih jelas, Anggota G-8 adalah Alfred F Jones(Amerika Serikat), Arthur Kirkland(Britannia Raya), Feliciano Vargas(Italia Utara), Francis Bonnefoy(Prancis), Honda Kiku(Jepang), Ivan Braginski(Rusia), dan Ludwig(Jerman). Kemukakan pertanyaan kalian tentang mereka, baik semua, sebagian maupun untuk salah satu anggota saja dan makin banyak pertanyaan makin baik(dan mereka jadi nggak nganggur), jadi nggak usah malu-malu dan tanyakan apa saja pokoknya bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian!

**Arthur :** Eh, Author... kayaknya ada yang kurang deh.... kok anggota yang disebut cuma tujuh?

**Author :** Hah masa??? Perasaan uda ditulis semuanya deh.... iya ya, kok cuma tujuh???

**Alfred :** UDA SI GAK PENTING YANG PENTING KAN ADA GUE INI WKWKWKKWKW

**Arthur :** BERISIK!! Kalo ini satu nggak ada jadinya G-7 dong!!!

**??? :**.......!

**Ivan :** Yao kali?

**Arthur :** BEGO!! Yao nggak masuk G-8!!

**??? :** .........!!

**Kiku :** Author, coba dihitung ulang semua orang disini...

**Author :** Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh,... delapan!! Ada delapan orang disini!!!

**Ludwig :** Beneran tuh? Nggak salah hitung, kan?

**??? :** ............!!!!

**Author :** Ih, bener deh! *itung ulang* Ada delapan orang disini!!!

**Feliciano :** Serem ih!! Jangan-jangan, satu orang lagi itu hantu??

**??? :** .....!! *tarik2 baju Author*

**Author :** Siapa sih? ....kenapa??

**??? :** Aku, Kanada!! Kamu belom sebut aku!! Matthew Williams!!!

**Author :** ......*mikir dulu 30 detik* YA AMPUN, MATTHEW!!! Kok aku bisa lupa sih!?!? Duh, sori banget, Mattie, kenapa kamu nggak ngomong dari tadi??

**Matthew :** Iih... udah, tau...! Aku udah berkali-kali bilang tadi, tapi kamu nggak denger!!

**Author :**Ya ampun, sori banget, abis suara kamu kecil banget sih, nggak kedengeran!!

**Anggota G-8 lain :** (...siapa Matthew? Kanada itu sebelah mana sih? Kok rasanya nggak pernah denger ada Negara yang namanya Kanada?)

**Ivan :** Lah, jadi bukan Yao, nih?

**Francis :** Bukan, Ivan. Bukan.

* * *

**Author : **Jadi sekali lagi, kami tunggu pertanyaannya. Sekali lagi, anggota-anggota G-8 adalah Alfred F Jones(Amerika Serikat), Arthur Kirkland(Britannia Raya), Feliciano Vargas(Italia Utara), Francis Bonnefoy(Prancis), Honda Kiku(Jepang), Ivan Braginski(Rusia), Ludwig(Jerman), dan Matthew Williams(Canada), sekali lagi, nggak usah malu-malu dalam bertanya, baik hal yang umum maupun yang sangat pribadi sekalipun! Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, kalau mau nulis pertanyaan lewat review, ya!

**Arthur :** Woi, kebanyakan 'sekali lagi'-nya, tuh!!

**Author :** Berisik, ih! Suka-suka yang bikin, dong!!

Arthur : Nggak bisa gitu! Itu namanya kalimat tidak efektif! Kata-katanya jadi terdengar rancu dan terkesan asal-asalan dan sulit dimengerti! Orang jadi males bacanya!

**Kiku :** Baik, daripada ini diperpanjang, maka sesi perkenalan saya tutup.


	2. G8 menjawab

**Author :** Wow! Aku nggak nyangka pertanyaan yang terkumpul sudah sebanyak ini!

**Kiku :** ...Saya punya perasaan bahwa kita akan _ditelanjangi _saat ini juga...

**Francis :** Hm, nggak masalah... abang Francis udah biasa telanjang di depan umum, jadi mau ditelanjangi macam manapun nggak akan membuatku stress...

**Arthur :** Heh, bego, maksud Kiku itu seluruh privasi kita bakal terbuka sampai ke akar-akarnya... Mulai dari hal-hal memalukan sampai aib... ya kan, Kiku?

**Kiku :** Y-ya, lebih tepatnya dua-duanya...

**Ludwig :** Oh, Tuhan...

**Author :** Oke, cukup. Saatnya menjawab!!

* * *

**by Rein~**

**

* * *

**

**1. questio buat Arthur-sama. kenapa alis anda tebal sekali ?? --disihir jadi semut--**

**Arthur : **....Beneran gua sihir jadi semut tau rasa lo...

**Alfred : **AHAHAHHAHALOLOLOL Iya gua juga penasaran loh!

**Matthew : **I-iya... aku juga...

**Francis : **Ahaha, abang juga mau tahu kenapa alismu jadi tebel dan jeleg kayak gitu!

**Feliciano : **Aku juga! Aku juga!

**Kiku : **Saya rasa semua orang disini juga penasaran tentang alismu...

**Ludwig : **Hm, benar.

**Arthur : **GUA SIHIR LO SEMUA JADI SEMUT %$&#!!!!!

Oke, gua jawab!! Biar lo semua puas!!

Alis gua itu sebenernya perlambangan _Union Jack_!!! Lambang persatuan kerajaan Inggris!!

**Anggota G-8 Lain + Author : **Haaa!?!?

Bendera Inggris, goblog!!! Lo nggak tau bendera Inggris bentuknya kayak apa, hah!?!?!

**Kiku : **Nggak... maksudnya... bagaimana alismu jadi simbolisasi _Union Jack_?

**Alfred : **Iya, alis lo bahkan nggak menyilang, berwarna merah ato ber_background_ biru.

**Arthur : ***long sigh* Alis gua itu terdiri dari 6 garis tebal.

Dan kalau mau gambar bendera Inggris, butuh 6 kali gambar, yaitu :

- 2 garis merah +

- 2 garis putih X

- 2 garis merah X

Mengerti?

**Anggota G-8 Lain + Author : ***speechless*

**Kiku & Author : **Oh, begitu... pengetahuan baru... *catet di buku kecil*

* * *

**By NakamaLuna**

**

* * *

**

**2. Haha~ XD**

**Pengen nanya ama Ivan! XD Russia!  
Ivan, kudengar kau telah mengadakan perkawinan siri ama Yao.. Dimana? Kok ga ngundang-ngundang? *bletak!***

**Ivan :** Kawin sirih? Ya ampun~

**Feliciano : **Ve~ kawin sirih itu apa?

**Ivan : **Kawin sirih itu pernikahan berdasarkan agama, tapi biasanya pasangan yang kawin sirih itu nggak dicatat secara resmi oleh pemerintah.

**Alfred : **Wow, Ivan, gua nggak tau kalo lu ngerti soal begonoan!

**Ivan : **Kamu mau bilang aku nggak tau apa-apa soal agama? *senyum*

**Alfred : **Ih, ge-er, gua nggak bilang gitu! Tapi bukannya lu emang nggak ngerti soal agama? Kan lu alirannya Stal**isme wkwkwkwkkwk

**Ivan : **Ahahaha~ lucu banget kamu, Alfred... *aura hitam keluar*

**Author : **Duh, cepetan jawab, jangan kelamaan!

**Ivan : **Nggak kok, kami nggak pernah kawin sirih atau semacamnya, kecuali kalau kamu mau bilang kalau hubungan satu ideologi itu dianggap sebagai suatu pernikahan, berarti itupun kami sudah cerai... Soalnya aku nggak bisa dibilang komunis lagi...

**Kiku : **(Jadi, Ivan tidak pernah menikah dengan Yao?) *catet catet*

**Ivan : **Lagian, kita nggak perlu menikah. Aku dan Yao adalah kawan! Kawan yang sa~ngat dekat! Aku selalu mengunjungi rumahnya, aku selalu menghampirinya kalau bertemu di jalan, aku sering menginap di rumahnya, aku juga sering makan siang bersamanya...

**Arthur : **(Taraf 'kedekatan' elo dengannya sebagai teman itu udah agak melampai batas normal tau... Gua sih bakal risih setengah mati kalo gua jadi Yao...)

**Francis : **Kenapa kalian nggak kawin aja? Jadi temen doang tuh tanggung, mendingan kawin aja biar hubungan kalian makin dekat...

**Ivan : **Tapi di Rusia kawin sesama jenis itu itu nggak legal... jadi biarpun aku mau, aku nggak bisa kawin ama Yao...

**Francis : **Ya makanya kawin sirih! Kalo kalian emang saling mencintai, mendingan kawin!! Cinta itu nggak mengenal batas gender!!

**Kiku : **Uh, Francis-san, sejauh yang saya tahu, tidak ada agama manapun yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis...

**Ivan : **Ahaha~, kita nggak perlu nikah... Meski kadang-kadang aku suka lupa diri gara-gara Yao sering terlihat sangat cantik dan feminim...

**Ludwig : **Em... lupa diri maksudnya apa nih...?

**Arthur : **Iya sih, kadang-kadang dia kecantikan... padahal aslinya kakek-kakek umur 4000 tahun...

**Alfred : **Ya elah Arthur, kayak lo nggak kakek-kakek aja wkkwkwkwkw

**Arthur : **ANJ**G LO #$%&!!!!

* * *

**3. Boleh dua gak? XD**

**Arthur, kenapa alismu bisa berlapis-lapis kayak kue lapis gitu? *plakk!***

**Arthur : ** Eh, Woi!! Ini kan udah dijawab!!

**Alfred : **Ahahahlolol banyak banget yang nanya alis lo!!

**Francis : **Wajar aja, alis dia kan salah satu misteri dunia yang sampai sekarang ilmu pengetahuan belum bisa terpecahkan~~

**Arthur :** APA LO BILANG, BA**!!!

**Author : **Woi, mulut jangan kayak kebon binatang!!!

* * *

**By Kuroshironimu**

**

* * *

**

**4. ehm... saya mau nanya ke mas Luddy [coret]tercinta~[/coret]...**

**oke, kan Ludwig punya tiga anjing: Aster, Blackie, Berlitz. nah, Ludwig nemu mereka dimana? apa dikasih Gil?**

**Ludwig : **Ah, pertanyaan buat saya? Em...

**Feliciano : **Ve~ Aku juga mau tau, Doitsu~~

**Ludwig : **Yah, sebenarnya ceritanya tidak terlalu menarik, kok... Saya memelihara Blackie dan Berlitz sedari mereka masih kecil, saya menemukan mereka ditaruh di kardus sebagai anjing yang dibuang, dan saya menyelamatkan Aster yang hanyut oleh arus sungai dan memelihara mereka bertiga hingga sekarang.

**Feliciano : **Oh~ begitu... *anggota G-8 lain manggut manggut*

**Alfred : **Tumben yang ini nggak ribut kayak pertanyaan yang tadi.

**Matthew : **Mungkin karena pertanyaan-nya umum dan normal dan yang menjawab juga normal...

* * *

**By Shiina Rika**

**

* * *

**

**5. Arthur: Hong Kong tuh hasil affair kamu sama Yao ya?**

**Arthur : ***nyemprotin keluar teh yang diminum* APAAN NIH MAKSUD PERTANYAANNYA!?!?

**Francis : **Udah jelas, kan? Dia tanya apakah Hong Kong itu hasil 'hubungan' kamu ama Yao...

**Arthur :** TERUS, MAKSUDNYA 'HUBUNGAN' ITU APA, HAH????

**Francis : **Duh, Arthur, jangan pura-pura nggak tau... maksudnya itu ya... hubungan percintaan... atau kalau mau lebih menjurus... hubungan badan...

**Arthur : **SIAPA NI YANG TANYA!?!? GUA KUTUK LO JADI KELINCI TERUS GUA POTONG-POTONG DAN GUA BAKAR JADI SATE!!!!!

**Francis : **Kok kagok gitu? Jangan-jangan beneran lagi...?

**Arthur : **NGGAK LAH!!! Gimana caranya coba gua menghamili dia!!!

**Francis : **Wah, nggak tau ya... mungkin kamu berubah jadi Britannia Angel dan ubah dia jadi cewe trus kamu hamilin... atau kamu tinggal kutuk dia jadi punya 'itu'nya cewe trus kamu hamilin...

**Arthur : **KAMP**T BAJING** LO NGAJAK PERANG AMA GUA YA B**I #$%^&!!!!

*Arthur dan Francis berantem di tengah-tengah ruangan*

**Alfred : **Jangan deket-deket, orang _Tsundere _ngamuk... *gusur-gusurin anggota lain dari mereka*

**Matthew : **Ya... ribut lagi...

**Kiku : **Yah, apa boleh buat, Arthur itu orang yang gampang di provoke...

* * *

**6. Kiku: kamu nyesel ga, dulu udah menjajah negara-negara lain?**

**Kiku : **Ah, iya... dahulu saya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Negara-Negara yang saya jajah dan tidak ambil pusing soal keadaan mereka yang semakin memburuk karena saya... Tetapi setelah akhir-akhir ini, saya kembali memikirkan soal mereka yang telah saya tindas, hatiku rasanya sakit, seperti dihujam banyak jarum...

**Arthur : **Yah, gua juga, Kiku... semua Negara yang pernah menjajah pasti merasakannya...*tepuk2 punggung Kiku (menghibur maksudnya, bukan gara2 keselek)*

* * *

**7. Ivan: gimana rasanya jadi bosnya Toris, Eduard, sama Raivis? Enak ya? Terus, emangnya kamu naksir sama Yao? Perasaan kamu stalker-in dia terus.**

**Ivan : **Hm... enak juga sih, punya bawahan setia kayak mereka... enak disuruh-suruh, pagi-pagi udah bikinin teh, bersih-bersih rumah... bantuin kerja... kalo stress bisa buat mainan...

**Feliciano : **M-maenan?? Hah!?!?

**Ivan : **Iya, lho... mereka asik diajak maen, soalnya penurut, meski kadang-kadang mereka agak membangkang, jadi harus sedikit kuhukum~

Terus... iya, aku nge-stalk Yao terus, soalnya secara teknis dia belom bersatu ama aku, jadinya khawatir dia bakal terpengaruh ajakan-ajakan nggak benar dari orang, aku selalu ngikutin dia buat memastikan kalo dia nggak mengkhianatiku~

**Kiku : **(Menurutku, pasti ada alasan lain...)

* * *

**By Dr. Danish**

**

* * *

**

**8. Kenapa bukan ask G-20? Jangan bilang kebanyakan! **

**Author : **T-tapi emang karena kebanyakan!! G-8 aja udah gampang rusuh begini apalagi kalo nambah 12 orang lagi!!! *bisik2* Lagian, aku takut ntar Indonesia diapa-apain ama yang laen...

* * *

**9. Mau nanya, itu... apa partisipasi kalian dalam membantu Iceland yang kabarnya vital regionnya (Gunung Eyjafjallajökull) meledak?**

**Matthew : **E-emang gunung itu vital region-nya dia, ya?

**Arthur : **E-ergh... kalo membayangkan vital region-nya bener-bener meledak dan mengenai hampir seluruh Eropa, rasanya jadi jijik banget...

**Alfred : ***lagi membayangkan dan sekarang mau muntah*

**Francis : **Yaa... itu emang merepotkan, dan dalam rangka membantu Iceland, sebagai saya pribadi, saya akan memberikan dia kondom!!

**Arthur : **GEBLEG!! ITU BUKAN BENERAN VITAL REGION-NYA ICELAND!!!

* * *

**10. Kenapa Norway ganteng? *ngelantur***

**Alfred : **Woi! Pertanyaan ini kagak ada hubungannya ama G-8!!

Lanjut!!!

* * *

**By Kiki Sizuki**

**

* * *

**

**11. Canada itu sebelah mana ya? *dibacok***

**Matthew : ***pundung...*

**Bukan... maksud saya kenapa Canada itu invisible?**

**Suka ga disadari sama orang lain?**

**Hue lama-lama saya kasian ngeliatnya hohoho**

**Matthew : **Hu... aku juga nggak tau... padahal aku Negara terbesar kedua di dunia...

**Kiku : **Kalau menurut saya, itu karena orang lebih mengenal Amerika Serikat daripada Kanada. Reputasi Amerika lebih mencolok dibanding Kanada, sampai banyak orang berpikir bahwa seluruh wilayah Amerika Utara itu milik Alfred, atau diatas wilayah Amerika Serikat adalah tak berpenghuni.

**Matthew : ***Makin pundung...*

**Alfred : **Duh, mau gimana ya... gua terkenal banget gitu loh, Matthew itu sampe _overshadowed _ama reputasi gua!!

**Kiku : **Tapi, Alfred... saya rasa tidak semua reputasi yang kau miliki itu baik...

**Alfred : **He?

**Arthur : **Iya! Lo itu kebanyakan reputasi buruk, tau!

**Matthew : **Aku dengar mereka menyebutmu sebagai Negara yang paling arogan... mau menang sendiri, penyalahguna _hak Veto_, memandang rendah bangsa lain.. bahkan dalam suatu hasil _voting_, Amerika Serikat adalah Negara yang paling dibenci saat ini...

**Alfred : ***Pundung dan nangis*

* * *

**12. Sejak kapan Arthur ngomongnya kotor bin ga baik gitu? *dibekep Arthur*Padahal bisa kita saksikan bahwa... Sebastian Vettel selisih satu detik dari Fernando Alonso hanya karena tergelincir air hujan!**

**Bukan... maksud saya liat si Arthur waktu menjajah... mulutnya manis bak buaya abis makan permen :D**

**Arthur : **Egh...! I-itu-

**Francis : **Biar abang Francis yang jelaskan!! Kalian semua tahu bahwa Arthur itu dulunya adalah bajak laut yang bengis nan kejam!! Saat itu dia sangat berjaya, menguasai banyak wilayah di dunia, sehingga kebiasaan ngomong kotor yang berasal dari masa-masanya sebagai bajak laut ia bawa terus sampai sekarang untuk mengingat masa jayanya!

**Arthur : **W-woi!!! ELO-

**Francis : **Dan tentu saja waktu menjajah kata-kata yang dilontarkannya sangat manis dan mempesona, dan itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak akal bulusnya untuk menguasai Negara-Negara lain!! Makanya waktu masa-masanya jadi bajak laut, dia punya banyak budak, cewek dan anak!!!

**Arthur : ***hajar Francis* DIEM LO!!! NGGAK SEMUANYA BENER, TAU!!!

**Francis : ***hajar balik Arthur* BERARTI ADA YANG BENER DONG!!!

*Dan mereka berdua kembali berkelahi di tengah ruangan*

**Feliciano : **Ve~ mereka berantem lagi...

**Ludwig : ***Facepalm...*

**Author : **Hiks... kenapa selalu begini... *nangis*

**Ivan : **Cep cep... sabar ya... *usap2 punggung Author*

**Matthew : **Kamu nggak coba hentikan mereka, gitu?

**Ivan : **Nggak, ah. Enakan nonton.

* * *

**By Muginao**

**

* * *

**

**13. Kenapa leher bang ivan jarang diliatin? ada kiss mark ya!? -dibunuh pake pipa-**

**Ivan : **Leherku jarang keliatan? Ya... karena ditutup syal.

**Kiku : **Tidak, maksudnya... kenapa kamu selalu menutup lehermu?

**Ivan : **Karena memakai syal?

**Arthur : ***swt* dan kenapa lo memakai syal?

**Ivan : **Karena aku suka syal ini.

**Kiku : **...Sebenarnya, apa yang ada dibalik syalmu itu?

**Ivan : **Leherku.

**Arthur : ***bisik ke Kiku* Udah ah, nggak ada gunanya nanya dia...

**Alfred : **... Gua tau!! Pasti di leher lo ada bekas luka!!

**Ivan : **He?

**Alfred : **Karena lo terus mencoba bertambah tinggi!!

**Arthur : **Maksud lo, Alfred!?!?

**Alfred : **Itu tuh... kita iket leher pake tali yang diiket ke langit-langit dan membiarkan gravitasi menarik tubuh kita kebawah!! Nanti otomatis tinggi kita akan bertambah kalo melakukannya secara rutin! Tapi ya, lama-lama leher kita ada bekasnya dari diiket pake tali!!

**Ludwig : **.... Maksudnya... leher kita digantung?

**Arthur : **GOBLOG!! ITU NAMANYA GANTUNG DIRI, PINTERRRRR!!!!!

**Kiku + Author : **(Teori yang absurd, tapi siapa tahu Ivan beneran begitu...)*catet catet*

* * *

**14. Gimana rasanya jadi seorang personifikasi negara yang tidak bisa mati?**

**Ludwig : **Hm... pertanyaan yang sulit...

**Feliciano : **Ya~ biasa aja sih, kayak manusia biasa... gitu maksudnya?

**Kiku : **Hanya saja... mungkin bagi manusia waktu yang setahun terasa begitu lama, tidak begitu bagi kami...

**Francis : **Benar, benar... aku merasakan hari-hari mudaku ratusan tahun yang lalu terasa seperti peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu saja...

**Alfred : **Gua sih, masih muda!! Gua masih inget hari pertama gua menginjakkan kaki di bumi!

**Arthur : ** Yah, umur muda-nya kami ya... beberapa ratus tahun umur orang biasa...

**Ivan : **Terus, mau dibredel ratusan peluru pun kita nggak akan mati~

**Matthew : **Tapi masih terasa sakit, loh...

* * *

**15. Iggy kan kamu punya banyak koloni tuh pas zaman dulu, ga repot ngurusinnya?**

**Arthur : **Repot lah, kayak manusia biasa punya banyak anak...

**Francis : **Oh, jadi koloni-koloni kamu itu anak kamu, toh...

**Arthur : **Heh, itu cuma perumpamaan tau!!!

Tapi, mau serepot gimana juga, gua harus tetap merawat dan mendidik mereka, gua nggak mau koloni gua cuma jadi babu atau nggak bisa baca sama sekali...

**Kiku : **Makanya bekas-bekas koloni kamu kebanyakan makmur dan maju...

**Arthur : **Em... itu pujian?

**Kiku : **Kalau kamu mau menganggapnya seperti itu, ya...

**Arthur : **N-nggak kok!! Gua cuma nanya!!

**Alfred : **Yah... Tsunderenya keluar...

* * *

**16. Mattie kalau saya nembakin peluru ke kamu, peluru itu bakal masuk ke tubuh kamu atau nembus melewati kamu karena kamu invisible?**

**Matthew : **Tentu saja akan masuk ke tubuhku dan melukaiku... kalau tembus, namanya bukan _Invisible _lagi, tapi _Invincible_...

**Ivan : **Boleh kucoba?

**Matthew : **Jangan!! Sakit, tau!!

* * *

**17. Bisa ga kalian jelasin bagaimana kalian seorang yang tidak punya ayah atau ibu lahir? Apa turun dari langit kayak ueki? (yah.. walaupun ueki punya ibu -_-)**

**Arthur : **Duh, pertanyaan sulit lain...

**Ludwig : **Saya sih, tidak begitu ingat... kalau tidak salah, saat pertama kali aku membuka mata, abang sudah berada di sisiku...

**Kiku : **Saya tidak begitu ingat... umur saya yang sudah terlampau tua tidak bisa mengingat masa pertama kali saya lahir...

**Francis : **Kenapa kita nggak tanya Alfred dan Matthew yang umurnya paling muda diantara semuanya?

**Alfred : **Eh? Gue??

**Matthew : **Ng... gimana ya...

**Alfred : **Pokoknya... pas pertama kali gua disini... gua udah bisa jalan dan ngomong... terus menjelajahi alam liar dan berteman dengan berbagai hewan...

**Matthew : **Aku juga... cuma beberapa waktu kemudian aku bertemu Kumajiro yang langsung menjadi peliharaanku...

**Alfred : **Intinya begitu deh!!

* * *

**By Licla Veltrine**

**

* * *

**

**17. Germany : Saya denger katanya dah bikin mobil dari kain ya? dapat idenya darimana?**

**Ludwig : **Ah, ya, saya ingin saja menciptakan mobil fleksibel yang terlihat seakan-akan mobil tersebut hidup.

**Feliciano : **Ve~ mobilnya hebat, loh!! Lampu depannya bisa terbuka kayak mata orang!

**Author : **(Wow, hebat! Wawasan baru~) *catet catet*

* * *

**18. Italy : Ve~! Kenapa romano ga masuk G8?**

**Feliciano : **Masuk, kok! Kan kita Italia, masa yang bagian selatan nggak masuk?

**Kiku : **Tapi rasanya saya tak pernah melihat Lovino hadir di pertemuan G-8.

**Feliciano : **Yah~ Soalnya kakak nggak mau repot, selalu nyuruh aku aja yang hadir buat meeting dan ngelaporin hasil-hasilnya pas pulang.

**Arthur : **Parah banget, nggak bertanggung jawab banget dia...

**Francis : **Anak baik jangan meniru, ya~

* * *

**19. Japan : Bisa ga? mengebuat daun teh elektronik?**

**Kiku : **A-apa maksudnya daun teh elektronik?

**Ivan : **Daun teh-nya bertenaga listrik, gitu?

**Matthew : **Mungkin maksdunya daun teh sintesis?

**Kiku : **Daun teh sintesis? Berarti saya harus mampu menciptakan tanaman teh sintesis... mungkin saya bisa, tetapi pasti kualitasnya lebih buruk dan lebih membahayakan kesehatan ketimbang daun teh alami...

* * *

**20. England : Apakah anda mencintai Japan? (lho?)**

**Arthur : **Lucu... lucu banget... saking lucunya gua mau ngutuk elo jadi kentang dan remes lo sampe ancur... *nahan marah***  
**

**Francis : **W-wow, sabar mas, sabar...

**Kiku : **Hm... sepertinya banyak orang salah paham akan hubungan pertemanan kami...

**Feliciano : **Jadi, Arthur... apa kamu suka ama Kiku?

**Arthur : ***death stare*

**Feliciano : **Aaaaah!! Maaf, maaaaaaaf!!!! *nangis jejeritan*

* * *

**21. America : Kalo England n Japan menikah, anda bakal merestui ga? (makin melenceng dari industri)**

**Alfred : **Haaaah!?

**Arthur : **ANJ*** K****** B*** M***** #%*^$*%$%!!!!

**Kiku : **Arthur-san, sabar!!

**Francis : **Anak dibawah umur tidak boleh dengar!! *tutup kuping Author*

**Author : **Tapi bentar lagi aku 17 tahun!!!

**Alfred : **Nggak, ah! Ngapain gua restuin! Nggak ada untungnya! Lagian, gua yakin kalo gua restuin, seluruh Negara dunia bakal nyebut gua sebagai "Anak haram hasil homoseksualitas"!!

**Matthew : **Loh, jadi kamu mengakui bahwa dirimu adalah anak Arthur? Biasanya nggak...

**Alfred : **Nggak lah, najis!! Tapi gua tau banyak orang nganggep gua anaknya dia!!

* * *

**22. Russia : Kenapa nyariin Yao terus, da?**

**Ivan : **Ini udah kujawab, kan?

**Author : **Oke, lanjut!!!

**23. Canada : Kenapa Canada invisible kalo diliat para nations tapi enggak kalo sama fans?**

**

* * *

**

**Matthew : **Aku nggak tau... ;_;

**Author : **Karena Matthew adalah Negara yang rendah hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, makanya hanya orang-orang berhati tulus yang melirik keberadaannya dan mengidolakannya.

**Alfred : **Kok Author jawab, sih!!?

**Author : **Karena saya sebagai salah satu fans Hetalia dan Kanada.

* * *

**24. France : FRANCE NI-CHAN!! Bisa ga nunjukin saya jalan ke kamarnya Japan? jadi saya bisa minjem komiknya dan ngambil Pochi X3  
**

**Kiku : **E-eh!?

**Francis : **Bisa, dong!! Abang Francis tahu jalan ke kamar siapapun! Tapi apa tujuanmu cuma mau pinjam komik dan ambil Pochi? Saya rasa tidak... X3

**Kiku : **J-jangan!! *panik*

* * *

**Author : Oke, acaranya saya cut sampai disini dulu! *nggak nyangka pertanyaannya bisa sebanyak ini* Stay Tuned on "Ask G-8" Bersama saya, sang Author dan delapan Negara Industri besar yang terdiri dari-**

**Alfred : Kelamaan!! Sini, gua aja yang cut!**

**Author : Woi! Jangan seenak udel lu!! Mentang-mentang punya hak veto!!**

**Matthew : Kayaknya itu nggak ngaruh, ini kan bukan PBB...**

**_Authors' Note : Beberapa pertanyaan terakhir sengaja Author cut sehingga lebih pendek karena selebihnya hanya celotehan tidak berguna para anggota G-8._**


	3. G8 Mengamuk?

**Author : **Oke, sekarang kita lanjutin acara "Ask G-8"-nya!!

**Arthur : **Woi, Author! Lanjutin dulu dong, cerita yang satunya!!!

**Author : **Ah, maaf!! Soalnya sekalian nuntasin pertanyaan yang kesisa!

**Alfred : **Palingan ntar pertanyaannya nambah lagi...

**Kiku : **Yah, kita beroda saja agar pertanyaan-pertanyaannya mudah dijawab sehingga tidak menghabiskan waktu Author....

**Author : **Oke! Biar cepet kita mulai aja sekarang! Dan kalo para anggota G-8 mulai cekcok akan saya cut! Oh, btw, _Warning : Sumpah Serapah, omongan OOT, crack, OOC?, dan Ke-GJ-an di akhir._

* * *

**By AlmightyHero (ya, kan?)**

**

* * *

**

**oke, pertanyaan:**

**1. Siapa ibunya Alfred dan Matthew? Cuma penasaran saja lol *kicked***

**Alfred : **... Ibu kita...

**Matthew : **Siapa ya, ibu kita?

**Alfred : **Em... Arthur?

**Matthew : **Francis?

**Alfred : **Christoper Colombus?

**Matthew : **Amerigo Vespucci?

**Alfred : **Leif Ericson?

**Matthew : **Nggak tau, deh... kita sama sekali nggak inget...

**Kiku : **Uh... ada yang tahu?

*Anggota G-8 lain geleng2 pala*

* * *

**2. Siapa nama fem!Russia? Kenapa kalo jadi cewek badannya tetep gede kayak ibu-ibu penjaga warung? *langsung dibunuh Russia***

**Ivan : **Namanya? Ng...

*jeda 10 menit*

**Ivan : **Sasha Braginskaya.

**Alfred : **Pasti itu baru lo pikirin tadi.

**Ivan : **Itu nggak penting. Terus, kenapa badannya gede? Karena... aku tulangnya tebal?

**Alfred : **Gendut.

**Ivan : **Bukan. Bertulang tebal.

**Alfred : **Orang biasanya bilang 'Bertulang tebel' buat ngeles kalo dia itu emang gendut, tau.

**Ivan : **Tapi tulangku emang tebel, yang ada kamu tuh, yang gendut.

**Author : **Oke, cut!!!

Lanjut!

* * *

**3. Ganteng mana, antara saya dan America? *dan akhir kata dihajar rame-rame anggota G8***

**Alfred : **Pertanyaan bodoh! Jelas gua dong!! lololololol

* * *

**By LilyZwingli7**

**

* * *

**

**4. knapa hungary nyeraiin si austria**

**Arthur : **Nggak ada hubungannya dengan kami!!

**Ludwig : **Tapi, barangkali ada yang tahu?

**Feliciano : **Nggak tau.

**Kiku : **Tidak.

**Matthew : **Nggak...

**Francis : ***geleng2*

**Arthur : **Nggak.

**Alfred : **Bodo amat.

**Ivan : **Karena Elizaveta ingin bersatu denganku?

**Ludwig : **Apapun alasannya, pastinya bukan itu.

* * *

**5. knapa kiku amat polos ampe pingin gw tarik pipinya!!?? jangan jawab DL DX**

**Kiku : **Ah...! Em... saya tidak sepolos itu...

**Arthur : **Iya, bener. Kiku nggak sepolos itu...

**Feliciano : **Kok tau?

**Arthur : **Soalnya... *mengingat saat dimana Kiku ngomong tentang cewe 2d dan sejenisnya*

P-Pokoknya... ada alasan terselubung tentang itu...

**Feliciano : **Ve~?

* * *

**6. knapa Liechtenstein sangat kecil!?? jangan jawab takdir**

**Alfred : **Mana gua tau!! Nggak ada hubungannya ama kita!!

**Arthur : **Tapi, kalo mau tanya pendapat, menurut gua karena wilayahnya sangat kecil hingga sering luput dari peta dunia... dan usianya juga masih muda...

**Alfred : **Btw, Liechten apaan tau itu ada dimana?

**Arthur : **Percuma kalo gua jelasin ke elo.

* * *

**7. knapa yao suka makan bakpao?? jangan jawab DL ato takdir karna orang cina**

**Francis : **Duh, Yao bukan anggota G-8...

**Alfred : **Eh, Ivan, lu kan Soulmate dia, jawab dong!

**Ivan : **Aku? Ya... bakpao berasal dari Cina, da? Wajar dong kalo dia suka makan bakpao. Seperti aku yang suka makan pirozhki.

**Alfred : **Gua heran, kenapa sih dia nggak gendut-gendut!? Padahal kan bakpao setau gua isinya daging!!

**Arthur : **Ya... setidaknya dia makannya nggak serakus elo...

* * *

**By BurningEagle**

**

* * *

**

**8. Kishi kishi khisi khisi saya mau tanya Yao jii-chan! Oh ga ada? saya mau tanya Kiku jii-chan.**

**Kiku Jii-chan [wekekekekekek], kenapa jii-chan awet muda? Pakai pelet ya? Terus kapan kita ngintip fem nations mandi lagi? Saya tunggu loh undangannya HEHEHEHE -stabbed- **

**Kiku : **Awet muda? Mm... saya kan Negara, jadi seperti yang lain, saya juga tidak bertambah tua. Saya tidak pakai pelet atau semacamnya, kok...

**Francis : **Ngintip mereka lagi?? Ayo ayo ayo!!!

**Kiku : **T-tidak!! Kami tidak akan mengintip mereka mandi lagi!! Setidaknya... Untuk saat ini...

**Matthew : **M-maksudnya...?

* * *

**9. Arthur, kenapa scone dan makanan lu ga enak? Apa karena kutukan alis tebel lu makanya makanan lu gak enak? dan versi fem mu jelek.**

**Arthur : **Uh...

**Alfred : **Iya, tuh!! Masakan lo rasanya kayak tai kuda!! Meski gua gak tau rasanya tai kuda kayak apa...

**Francis : **Oi, oi... tai kuda itu terlalu kejam! Setidaknya bilangnya nggak enak kayak arang, gitu!

**Arthur : **Iya IYA GUA TAU!!! Gua tau masakan gua nggak enak!! Dan itu nggak ada hubungannya ama alis gua!!!

**Francis : **Ngomong-ngomong, bener kata dia, fem!Arthur itu jelek.

**Kiku : **Tidak juga... menurut saya seperti Hatsune Miku... dengan alis tebal dan kacamata...*ngomong pelan2*

* * *

**10. Alfred, kepanjangan 'F' dari namamu apa sih? F-G? LOL. Dan kenapa lu mau merdeka?**

**Alfred : **'F' itu kepanjangan dari 'Franklin'!! Ahahahalolol JK JK, emang nggak ada kepanjangannya, kok. Buat memperindah nama gua doang.

**Ivan : **Kalo mau memperindah nama, kreatif dikit dong.

**Alfred : **Yee... suka-suka gua dong! Nama gua ini, bukan elo!!

**Ivan : **Yang seperti itu bikin orang tau kalo IQ pemilik namanya itu tengkurep.

* * *

**11. Ludwig, kamu ngefans sama Mbah Ludwig van Beethoven? Namanya sama.**

**Ludwig : **Ah, tidak juga. Namanya saja yang sama, mungkin abang kebetulan mengambilnya dari Van Beethoven. Ngomong-ngomong, tolong sekalian kasih tahu Roderich bahwa Ludwig van Beethoven itu orang Jerman, bukan Austria.

**Alfred : **Hah!? Jadi bukan dari Austria!?!?

* * *

**12. Privet Russia! Belarus dan Ukraine buat gue, ya? ya? ya? ya? -taboked-**

**Ivan : **Ahaha~ lucu deh, kamu. Coba aja ambil kalo bisa. KALO BISA... *aura hitam menggeliat*

**Kiku : **L-lari, semuanya!!

* * *

**By Chiaki Banjou~**

**

* * *

**

**13. Alfred: berapa berat anda~? hbsnya anda kan makan hamburger ( fast food ) melulu...*digampar Alfred* xD**

**Alfred : ***panik* N-nggak boleh!! Itu rahasia Negara!!! Top Secret!! K-kalo gua bocorin, nasib Amerika Serikat dalam bahaya, tau!!!!

**Arthur : **Lebay, lu.

**Alfred : **Arthur, kasitau dong cara nurunin berat badan yang ampuh!! Gua selalu olahraga tapi berat badan gua nggak turun-turun!!!

**Arthur : **Kalo elo olahraga terus tapi makannya tambah banyak, ya... berat badan nggak bakal turun...

**Alfred : **Yaaa gimana dong!! Abis setiap olahraga gua bawaannya laper!! Ntar kalo gua kelaperan trus nggak ada tenaga terus mati, gimana???

* * *

**14. Matthew: mn...saya tau anda tdk dikenali oleh para nation, tpi bagaimana perasaan anda jika saya bilang, " kau punya banyak fans yg selalu mengingatmu, Matthew~ ( lebay )" ? 3**

**Matthew : **Mm... aku tau kok, aku punya fans yang mengingatku... tapi aku tetap merasa bahagia pas kamu bilang begitu... *nangis terharu*

**Alfred : **G-Gua juga punya fans! Lebih banyak dari elu malah!! Tapi gua nggak nangis kayak elo!

**Kiku : **Tetapi keberadaan fans bagi Matthew yang sering dilupakan jauh lebih berarti baginya...

**Ivan : **Iya, benar. Kamu yang sembrono dan nggak mau ngerti perasaan orang lain nggak akan ngerti perasaan Matthew yang disayangi fans-nya meski dia suka nggak keliatan.

**Arthur : **Iya. Mentang-mentang populer dan punya banyak penggemar, elo jangan ngeremehin mereka, dong.

**Alfred : ***pundung*

**Ludwig : **T-ternyata Amerika gampang dibuat pundung, ya...

* * *

**15. Ivan: Kenapa anda ga mau kawin sama Natalia ( Belarus ) ?! Biarkan Yao sama Yong Soo!! ( ) *ditampol pake pipa***

**Ivan : **Nggak ah, dia serem sih. Apalagi, dia adikku. Masa aku kawinin adik sendiri?

**Francis : **Kalo misalnya dia nggak punya hubungan darah ama kamu, mau kawinin nggak?

**Ivan : **N-nggak... dia serem...

**Francis : **Tapi dia sangat mencintaimu! Apa kamu tega membiarkan gadis secantik itu patah hati karena kau menolaknya mentah-mentah!?

**Ivan : **Sekarang aku balik tanya. Kalo Francis punya adik yang sangat obsesif padamu, menguntitmu setiap saat, mendobrak pintu tempat kamu sembunyi, mengeluarkan hawa mengerikan saat kamu bersama orang lain, suka ngeliat foto-foto bokep kamu, pengen menyerang pemerintahanmu demi memenangkan hatimu, dan mencuri semua celana dalammu, apa kamu mau kawin dengannya?

**Francis : **... *speechless*

**Anggota G-8 lain + Author : ***cengo*

**Francis : **A-apa Belarus separah itu?

**Ivan : **Untungnya cuma di saat-saat tertentu.

**Alfred : **(Mungkin pas dia lupa minum obat...)

**Arthur : **(Kalo gua punya adek kayak gitu, bakal gua buang ke Australia...)

**Alfred : **Jadi, biar Belarus nggak suka ama elo, elo jadi gay dan ngincer Yao, gitu?

**Ivan : **Siapa yang gay?

**Alfred : **Elo, tau. Elo incer Toris, incer Yao, jelas aja semua orang pikir elo gay. Apalagi elo incer Raivis. Uda deh, lo jadi Robot Gedeg aja.

**Ivan : **Alfred, kamu belom tau ya, rasanya di'toel' pake pipa?

* * *

**16. Francis: Kenapa anda senang bertelanjang ria di muka umum...? =_=**

**Francis : **Karena abang Francis sangat seksi! Ya, kan!! *langsung buka baju dan telanjang bulat*

**Arthur : **AAAAAHHH!! Author cepetan di cut!!!!

* * *

**17. Kiku: Apakah anda satu team dgn Elizaveta ( Hungary ) dalam hal fujoshi/yaoi?**

**Kiku : **Ah, tidak... bukan seperti itu... lebih tepatnya Elizaveta adalah sang fujoshi, dan saya menyuplai kebutuhan fujoshi-nya.

**Ludwig : **M-maksudmu menyuplai?

**Kiku : **Uh... (Menyuplai dengan doujin Yaoi dan sejenisnya...) I-itu sangat rahasia...

* * *

**18. Ludwig: Capek ga ngurusin Feliciano~?**

**Ludwig : **Ah...itu...

**Feliciano : **Ve~ Doitsu, kamu capek ya, ngurusin aku?

**Ludwig : **Nggak... eh... um... iya... sedikit...

**Feliciano : **Ve~ Kamu benci aku ya, Doitsu?? *nangis*

**Ludwig : **Nggak! A-aku emang agak capek, tapi, aku nggak benci kamu, kok...

**Feliciano : ***hiks* B-benar...

**Ludwig : **Iya....

**Feliciano : **Katakan itu selama sepuluh kali baru aku percaya!

**Ludwig : **Hah!?!?

**Author : **Oke, cut!!! Lanjut!!!

* * *

**19. Feliciano: ...uh..mn...masih suka sama HRE ga? *bingung***

**Feliciano : **M-masih... tapi... tapi... kata kak Francis... *hiks* HRE udah meninggal.... *nangis lagi*

**Francis : **A-ah... cep, cep... jangan nangis... *berusaha nenangin Feli* Author, cepetan di cut....

* * *

**20. Arthur: Arthur you're my favourite~! I love you~ 3 *hug***

**Arthur : **Eh... Makasih... *blush*

**pertanyaan saya, k-kenapa saya ga bisa liat Unicorn...?! P-padahal saya udh percaya sampe diledekin sama orang tua saya...*mojok* **

**Arthur : **M-mungkin ditempatmu nggak ada Unicorn... Unicorn belum tentu ada di seluruh belahan dunia... kalau ada waktu dan uang, sekali-sekali mampirlah ke Inggris, di rumahku banyak Unicorn.

**;A; hiks..hiks.. dan, ga usah mikirin orang yg bilang alismu aneh! Alismu ga kenapa-kenapa kok! and...I love you very much, Arthur~ x3 *hug again***

**Arthur : **I-iya... uh... _I love you too, Thank You... _*nge blush lagi*

**Alfred : **CIEEEEEEEEEE VITVIUWWWWWW SENENG NIH CERITANYAAAA!!!! Muka lo merah tuh, kayak tomat!!!!

**Francis : **Udah, jangan gangguin, sekali-sekali seorang Tsundere sejati seneng kan gapapa...

**Arthur : **B-Brisik!!! D-dia itu salah satu fans gua!! G-Gua nggak boleh dong, jutekin dia! Profesionalitas kerja, tau!!

**Alfred : **AAAAAHH Bilang aja seneng gara-gara baru sekali ini ada yang perhatian ama elo! *sikut-sikutin pala Arthur*

**Francis : **Ah, kamu bikin abang iri aja, deh... emang, ya, orang Tsundere lebih banyak disukain, biar orangnya begundal kayak gini...

**Arthur : **BAJ****N LO SEMUA!!! *ngamuk*

* * *

**By MikiDaCAT**

**

* * *

**

**21. Ki-kun, gimana rasanya waktu jadi pacar -baca: jajah- indonesia?**

**Kiku : **...Siapa Indonesia?

**Ludwig : **Salah satu jajahanmu, kali?

**Kiku : **Ah... maaf, saya sedikit lupa, karena waktu itu saya menjajah beberapa Negara Asia Tenggara lain, ditambah lagi saya hanya menguasai mereka dalam waktu singkat, jadi saya tidak terlalu merasakan perasaan khusus terhadap mereka... Saya hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa saya minta maaf karena telah membohongi dan menindas Indonesia...

**Ivan : **Indonesia... ah, ya... Waktu itu hampir saja dia bersatu denganku, fufu~

* * *

**by Yuuichi93**

**

* * *

**

**22. Wai! Nanya juga =D**

**Ivan! Apakah kau benar2 srius mau menikahi (?!) Yao(ku)?! 0.o *dibalang pipa sbelum dijawab* **

**Ivan : **Nyet. Biar lebih jelas, aku nggak akan menikah dengan siapapun. Untuk sekarang ini...

**Francis : **Belum nemu calon yang tepat, ya?

**Ivan : **Ya... lebih tepatnya, aku takut istriku nanti dibunuh Belarus...

* * *

**23. Alfred = Nama kacamatanya koq Texas sih? Ga keren ah =3= *shot***

**Alfred : **Yeee suka-suka gua dong!! Toh, Texas masih punya gua ini, boleh dong namain kacamata gua berdasarkan dia!

**Ivan : **Kalo misalnya Texas kupecahin, apa Texas benerannya bakal mati?

**Alfred : **Nggak. Tapi Moscow loe yang bakal ancur.

* * *

**24. Arthur = Indera perasamu ada di mana? *shot* trus kamu sama Ivan hebat mana magic nya? 8D**

**Arthur : **Indera perasa? Hah? Ya, kulit, lah! Maksudnya apa ini? Dan soal kekuatan sihir-

**Ivan : **Jelas aku, dong! Nggak ada yang dapat menandingi kekuatan Tuhan dan gereja!

**Arthur : **Woi! Jangan seenaknya jawab pertanyaan buat orang!!!

* * *

**25. Kiku, kikukikukikuk *dijitak* Apakah skandal anda dengan Greece masih berlanjut? 8D *shot***

**Kiku : **Skandal?? S-Skandal apa?? Saya tidak paham... Lain kali mohon lebih spesifik dalam mengajukan pertanyaan...

* * *

**26. Feli, milih pasta ato Ludwig?Ludwig, milih bir ato Feli?**

**Bwahahaha.. Lol**

**Feliciano : **Ve~! Pertanyaan yang sulit!!

**Ludwig : **Sama... Tapi, mungkin saya akan pilih bir...

**Feliciano : **Veee~~!?!?

**Kiku : **Ludwig... anda jahat... (Setidaknya tidak usah diutarakan, begitu...)

* * *

**27. Canada, apa aku kenal kamu? *ditendang***

**Matthew : ***nangis* Nggak apa-apa kalo nggak kenal... aku udah biasa... *tapi pundung*

* * *

**28. Francis.. No question for pervert == *runs away***

**Francis : **Ah, nggak apa-apa, abang yakin, pasti kamu akan segera mencintai abang Francis! Pintu kamarku akan selalu terbuka untukmu, _mon cheri~_ *wink*

* * *

**By GilboMattie**

**

* * *

**

**29. khusus untuk... Canada! -lupa-lupa ingat- ehm, apa kamu itu beneran hermaphrodite? berarti kamu bisa punya anak dong! MPREG XD -slapped-**

**Matthew : **H-hermaphrodite??? Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip seperti itu? *nangis* K-Kejam... Ini lebih kejam daripada anggapan bahwa aku tidak terlihat....

**Alfred : **Hajar aja dia, Mattie!!!

* * *

**30. America, apa bener kamu suka ma England dan pernah melakukan itu? :o**

**Alfred : **APAAN SIH!!! GUA SELALU DITANYAIN BEGITU AMA SETIAP PENGGEMAR-PENGGEMAR GUA!!! Dan diantara semua Negara di dunia ini, kenapa harus kakek-kakek alis tebel itu!?!??

**Arthur : **Bukan cuma elo yang kesel, Alfred...!

**Alfred : **Gimana kalo kita bakar aja rumahnya!?

**Arthur : **Jangan, rumahnya nggak salah! Bakar aja orangnya!! Kita culik, kita iket di tiang kayu terus kita bakar!

**Alfred : **Kok kayaknya mirip cara ngasih sesembahan, tapi setuju!!

**Kiku : **J-Jangan mudah ter-provoke begitu...!! Tolong ditanggapi dengan kepala dingin!(Jangan bakar salah satu konsumen doujin-doujin Yaoi saya!)

* * *

**31. Russia suka ma China ya? lebih bagus mana, uke!Russia ato uke!China? o3o**

**Ivan : **....

**Alfred : **Rupanya sasaran pertanyaan macam begini bukan cuma gua dan Arthur doang...

**Ivan : **Mau jawaban yang bikin dia senang, ato jawaban yang sebenarnya?

**Kiku : **K-Kalau yang membuat senang?

**Ivan : **Kalau yang senang, da, aku mencintai Yao dan pastinya aku lebih suka Uke-nya dia...

**Anggota G-8 lain : **Oooooh....

**Author : **(Kalo aku suka Yaoi, sih... aku lebih suka Uke!Russia...*trufact*)

**Francis : **Terus, jawaban yang sebenarnya?

**Ivan : **Ayo kita bakar rumahnya... _Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..._

**Arthur : **Jangan! Dibilangin, mendingan bakar orangnya!

**Alfred : **Culik! Bakar! Culik! Bakar!

**Kiku : **H-Hentikan!! Kalian bertiga!!

**Author : **_Wow, The Big 3-o _kembali bersatu dan mengamuk! *potret*

* * *

**32. England kan tsundere n Russia yandere, kok mereka gak bisa jadi canon pair sih? kan cocok! -gampared-**

**Author : **(Ehem... sebenernya aku lumayan demen lho, KolHoata pairing, nggak, lebih tepatnya KolHoata bros *nggk ada yang nanya D:*)

**Arthur : **Jadi... kamu pikir kami cocok?

**Ivan : **Kamu pikir kami cocok?

**Arthur : **Ya... ya... bisa jadi... saking cocoknya kami berdua memiliki pikiran sama... ya, kan?

**Ivan : **Da... kami berdua berpikir untuk menculik, mengikatmu di tiang kayu, membakarmu, mencincangmu, membumbui dan manjadikanmu makan malam...

**Arthur : **Ya, ...eh! Gua nggak berpikir buat bumbuin dan makan!!! Lo aja sono!!!

* * *

**33. eh eh, Canada beneran suka ma Prussia ya? ato malah kebalikannya?**

**Matthew : **Nggak~! Demi Tuhan, nggak!! Aku kan cuma kasih dia sirop Maple dan bikinin dia pancake~! Tapi aku nggak tau perasaan dia kepadaku... tapi masa' cuma dibikinin pancake ama sirop Maple doang dia jadi suka ama aku!?

**Ludwig : **Saya rasa sih, tidak... Mudah-mudahan tidak... Saya tau abang saya aneh, kekanak-kanakan, kurang kerjaan dan pemalas, tapi dia tidak seaneh itu sampai langsung jatuh cinta sama kamu, kok.

**Feliciano : **Seandainya, Matthew... Ini seandainya, lho! Kalo Gilbert beneran suka sama kamu, gimana?

**Matthew : **.... Aaah~ Tuhan, tolong jadikan hambamu _invisible _lagi sampai dia lupa sama saya!!

* * *

**34. Kiku moe deh, kenapa gak transgender aja? biar lebih afdol :3 -stabbed-**

**Kiku : **Ti-Tidak!! *geleng2 nerpes* Meski saya tidak terlihat begitu jantan, saya tetaplah seorang lelaki!! Saya tidak akan mengganti gender saya hanya karena alasan tersebut!!

* * *

**35. siapa yang lebih England cintai, America, France ato Japan?**

**Arthur : **AAAARGGHHH GUA BAKAR JUGA RUMAH LO!!!!

**Alfred : **Loh, akhirnya pengennya bakar rumah juga, lo!!

**Francis : **Arthur, aku rasa itu bukan jawaban yang pasti. Kasih tau dong, mana yang lebih kamu cintai?

**Kiku : **F-Francis! Mohon jangan memprovokasi dia!

**Arthur : **DIEM LO!! ATO RUMAH LO GUA BAKAR JUGA!!!*death stare ke Francis*

**Francis : **Ah, kamu beneran marah, atau cuma menghindari kenyataan? Jangan-jangan, kamu emang mencintai diantara kita bertiga?

**Arthur : **GUA SUMPEL JUGA MULUT LO PAKE SCONE!!!

* * *

**By Anastasia Keehl**

**

* * *

**

**-celingak celinguk- Dah lama saya ga mampir ke fandom Hetalia Indo. Alright, the question:**

**36. Russia: Roshia-san, kenapa anda takut dengan Belarus? Kemana Yandere yang kau banggakan itu? Kemana? Lagian Belarus itu cewek! D'x *dibunuh Belarus* **

**Ivan : **Pertanyaan ini udah dijawab tadi, kan?

**Arthur : **Tapi, gua pernah ngeliat lo adem ayem aja diikutin adek lo. Lo takut nggak sih, sebenernya ama dia?

**Ivan : **Takut lah, tapi apa daya, dia terus ngikutin aku. Ya... kalo dia masih biasa-biasa aja, sih, gapapa...

**Arthur : **Sumpah, kalo gua jadi elo, gua bakal asingkan dia ke Australia... tapi buat kasus lo, ya, Siberia ato Kolkohz...

**Ivan : **Aku sih nggak setega itu. Dia kan, tetep adikku... lagian, Siberia ato Kolkohz itu masih rumahku juga...

**Arthur : **Oh iya, lupa gua.

* * *

**37. France: Yoi~ menjadi pervert itu menyenangkan! XD *digampar* Dan, antara England dan Canada yang mana kau pilih? :3**

**Francis : **Ooh~ Akhirnya ada juga yang sependapat dengan abang Francis!

**Arthur : **(Sialan... gua nggak mau dunia dipenuhi orang-orang sedeng macam dia!!)

**Francis : **Dan, soal antara Arthur ato Mattieu... Karna aku nggak suka Arthur, abang pilih Mattieu aja, deh~ *raepface*

**Matthew : **... Eh? Eh!? EEEEEEHHH!!?!? *histeris*

**Alfred : **K-kabur, Mattie!!! _RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**38. England: Bagaimana menurutmu soal pair USxUK yang merajalela dikalangan fujoshi akhir-akhir ini? Kehehe... :3**

**Arthur : **Pendapat saya? Anda mau tau pendapat saya? DEMI TANDUK UNICORN, GUA AKAN ROBEK-ROBEK SIAPAPUN YANG MENCIPTAKAN SAMPAH YANG MEREKA SEBUT YAOI!!!

**Kiku : **(C-cilaka!) Matthew, izinkan saya berdiri dibelakang anda! *ngumpet dibelakang Matthew*

**Matthew : **Eh? *bingung*

**Feliciano : **Sereeeeeem!!! Arthur kalo marah serem!!! Ludwig!! Umpetin aku!!!

**Ludwig : **K-kenapa?

**Francis : **O-oi!! D-dia kan cuma minta pendapat! Jangan berbuat anarkis gitu, dong! Tunjukkan kalo kamu itu _Gentleman_!

**Arthur : **Hh... Hh... Oke... ini pendapat saya... tidak ada yang lebih menjijikkan dari USXUK... sampah diantara sampah... diantara semua orang di dunia, kenapa saya harus dipasangkan oleh si Idiot rakus yang isi kepalanya itu hanya hamburger!?

**Alfred : **Yaa~ gua tau lo nggak suka, tapi jangan esmosi gitu dong! Mendingan, kita bakar aja rumah yang bikin USUK, _deal_?

**Arthur : **Dibilangin, mending kita bakar aja orangnya...Gua benci setuju dengan lo, tapi _deal_!

**Alfred : **Tadi lu bilang mau bakar rumah... biar deh...!

**Kiku : **(G-Gawat! Nyawa saya terancam! M-Mereka tidak serius, kan??)

* * *

**39. America: I LOVE YOUR MOVIES! And CSI, WII... Wait tunggu. Yah, same question. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pair USxUK?**

**Alfred : **AHAHAHAHALOLOLOL Emang film gua tuh, bagus bagus!! Arthur aja yang nggak mau ngakuin kehebatan gua dan selalu nyari-nyari kesalahan yang ada di pelm bikinan gua!!

**Arthur : **Cih! Gua lakuin itu biar elo terus berkembang, tau! Biar film-film lo itu nggak monoton, itu-itu aja! Terima kasih dong, ama gua!

**Alfred : **Dan... soal USUK... Jujur, gua pernah sekali nggak sengaja liat salah satu doujin-nya di toko buku... ratingnya R-18, terus... terus...

**Ludwig : **Terus...?

**Matthew : **Dia pingsan di tempat dengan mulut berbusa.

**Francis : **Ahaha~ Mattieu, bisa aja berlebay ria gitu~

**Matthew : **Ah... tapi itu benar...

**Francis : **... *swt*

**Alfred : **_I was mentally scarred... I was F**KING mentally scarred for life... _*pundung dan gemeteran*

**Arthur : **Sabar, Alfred... _I share your pain_...

**Ludwig : **Kasihan... padahal, umurnya begitu muda...

**Feliciano : **Ludwig ngomongnya kayak Alfred udah mau almarhum...

* * *

**40. Japan: My dear, Nihon umurmu berapa sih? XD Dan, yang mana yang kau suka: JapanTaiwan atau Hong KongTaiwan? :3 *lho?***

**Kiku : **Umur saya? ... Itu sangat rahasia...

**Alfred : **Rahasia, ato lo sebenernya nggak tau?

**Kiku : **Tidak, tentu saja saya tahu, tetapi akan terus saya rahasiakan.

**Feliciano : **Kenapa?

**Kiku : **Untuk alasan tertentu yang juga rahasia.

**Arthur : **.... *swt*

**Kiku : **Lalu, untuk soal mana yang saya suka... itu... juga rahasia.

**Alfred : **Kiku, lo kebanyakan punya rahasia! Sekali-kali _share _dong!

**Kiku : **Tidak, masalahnya jika rahasia-rahasia yang saya miliki bocor, nyawa saya akan terancam.

**Arthur : **M-masa? Apa emang sedemikian vital rahasia-rahasia lo itu?

**Kiku : **Tentu saja... (seperti kenyataan bahwa sayalah pencipta Yaoi dan segala jenis variasinya...)

* * *

**41. Italy: Saya mau pasta-mu, boleh?**

**Feliciano : **Ve~! Boleh dong! Kapan-kapan mampir ke Italia, yuk!

* * *

**42. Question, kau suka dengan Doitsu yah? Hayoo... Mengaku saja. XD *plak***

**Feliciano : **Tentu saja! Aku suka Doitsu!

**Anggota G-8 lain : **(Wow... pernyataan cinta terang-terangan...)

**Ludwig : **F-F-Feli... Kamu... *Trauma kasus Buon San Valentino*

**Feliciano : **Ve~! S-suka sebagai teman!! Sebagai teman!! Bener, deh!! Doitsu jangan bermuka serem begitu!!!

**Kiku : **(Ini pertama kalinya saya melihat Feliciano memahami situasi...) *catet catet*

* * *

**43. Germany: Hubunganmu dgn gimana, doitsu? Dan, bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? **

**Ludwig : **Mr. Awesome? *bingung*

**Francis : **Mungkin maksudnya si _Ore-sama_? Gilbert Beilschmidt?

**Ludwig : **Oh, abang... ya... sampai sekarang dia itu kerjanya maen hape, buka blog, sama ngeluyur entah kemana, tapi biasanya sih, gangguin Roderich...

**Arthur : **Btw, dia dapet pulsa hape darimana? Lo bayarin semuanya?

**Ludwig : ***sigh* Iya...

**Francis : **Eh, Gilbert kan, Jerman juga, sekali-sekali bawa dia dong, kesini.

**Ludwig : **Mana mau dia... mentang-mentang udah bukan Negara terpisah lagi, dia nggak mau ambil pusing soal keadaan ekonomi, politik dan lain-lain...

* * *

**44. Canada: MATTHEW MY DEAR, Can I have a hug please? *puppy eyes* **

**Matthew : **Ah...! *blush* Boleh... tapi kamunya yang kemari...

**Question, siapa yang menurutmu paling menyebalkan? America, Cuba, atau Saya? ;D**

**Matthew : **Eh... kalo dibilang yang paling nyebelin... em.... *nggak enak ngomong soalnya ada orangnya disini* N-nggak, kok... nggak ada yang bener-bener nyebelin...

* * *

**By Shiina Rika

* * *

**

**45. Boleh nanya lagi? *puppy eyes*Ternyata Lovino juga masuk, ya? Kalo gitu aku tanya dia aja deh.  
1. Kenapa sih, kok Antonio bisa segitu sayangnya sama kamu sampe (katanya) biarpun waktu itu dia bangkrut, tetep ga mau ngelepasin kamu?**

**Feliciano : **Ve~.... gimana nih... kakak lagi nggak ada...

**Arthur : **Lain kali, seret dia kesini!! Dasar kakak nggak bertanggung jawab tu orang!!

**Feliciano : **T-tapi kakak nggak bakal mau! Kalaupun mau, pasti terpaksa dan marah-marah terus ke aku...

**Francis : **Lagian, kayaknya pertanyaan ini mendingan dijawab ama Antonio-nya langsung, kan?

**Arthur : **Tapi Antonio bukan anggota G-8...

Eh, Feli, nanti abis ini selese, ngomong ke kakak lo, kalo dia nggak dateng di pertemuan G-8 selanjutnya, Gua akan menculiknya dan suruh dia makan makanan gua selama seminggu penuh!

**Feliciano : **_Y-Yes, Sir!!_

**Ludwig : **Terus, nasib pertanyaan ini?

**Kiku : **Kita _pending _saja...

**Author : **Oke, satu pertanyaan di _pending_...

* * *

**46. Emang di sana banyak mafia ya? Kenapa (katanya) di tempat Feliciano nggak?**

**Feliciano : **Ya.... pertanyaan buat kakak lagi...

**Francis : **Tapi kalo yang ini mendingan Feli juga jawab...

**Feliciano : **Em... di tempatku juga ada... cuma nggak sekuat di bagian selatan Italia...

**Arthur : **Jadi kalau mau diambil kesimpulan, watak kakak lo yang kasar dan seenaknya sendiri itu gara-gara Mafia di tempatnya yang merajalela, begitu?

**Feliciano : **Iya...

* * *

**P.S. Makasih dah jawab pertanyaan Rika yang pertama. Buat Arthur: Ampun!! Jangan sihir Rika jadi kelinci terus dijadiin sate! Kan cuma nanya..**

**Arthur : **Cih! Pertanyaan kayak gitu pasti bikin siapa aja marah, kali...

**Francis : **Ah, abang sih, nggak marah, kalo cuma ditanya begituan...

**Arthur : **Ya, elo aja sono!! Jangan ngajak-ngajak gua!!

* * *

**By Kuroshironimu

* * *

**

**s-saya boleh nanya lagi, kan...? -celingak celinguk bentar- tapi pertanyaan saya agak panjang sih sekarang...**

**47. to Francis: Furansu nii-chan... kenapa anda pervert? **

**Francis : **Ah, abang itu hanya mengungkapkan cinta kepada semua orang... Hanya saja kebanyakan orang tidak memahami kesungguhan cintaku, jadi mereka sering menganggapku mesum...

**Arthur : **Kalo 'cinta' yang elo maksud itu menggrepe, menelanjangi, dan tindakan asusila lain, orang nganggep lo mesum itu sama sekali normal...

* * *

**48. to Ivan: Ivan, dulu kamu suka maen ama Indonesia ya? (maennya maksudnya kayak... jalan-jalan bareng, gitu...)**

**Ivan : **Oooh.... Indonesia... iya lho, kita sering jalan-jalan bareng... aku seneng, deh, punya kawan yang berasal dari daerah tropis yang hangat... tapi dia suka nggak betah maen di rumahku, soalnya dia nggak tahan dingin...

**Alfred : **Indonesia itu siapa?

* * *

**49. to Alfred: Alfie... bagaimana rasanya pas kamu nonton America Got Talent? karena tiap kali saya nonton tu acara saya ngebayangin /kamu/ yang tampil di atas panggung

* * *

**

**Alfred : **HAHAHAHAHA!! Rakyat-rakyat gue hebat-hebat, kan!! Semua talenta itu berasal dari diri gua!

**Ivan : **Berarti, kalo ada yang aneh, alay, ato ancur sekalipun itu asalnya dari kamu, dong....

* * *

**50. to Ludwig... lagi: apa kamu ingat masa lalu kamu?**

**Ludwig : **Masa lalu? Eh... Pertama kali yang saya ingat itu saya bersama abang saya yang dahulu masih berjaya... Lalu ia memberi nama saya Ludwig, personifikasi Kerajaan Jerman saat itu... Itu kan, maksudnya? Atau... ada hal lain yang saya lupakan?

**Author : **Hm... mungkin iya, mungkin nggak... *nggak jelas*

* * *

**51. to Arthur: kalau kamu percaya sihir, apa kamu juga percaya Hogwarts? ato jangan-jangan kamu alumni angkatan berapa gitu dan menjadi Auror rahasia?!**

**Arthur : **Hogwarts... oh...eng... (Kalo gua bocor, pasti semuanya ngebet pengen masuk Platform 9 3/4!!) Gua percaya, kok... tapi, soal keberadaannya... gua nggak bisa bener-bener tau...

**Alfred : **Bah, gemana sih!! Hogwarts itu kan ada di tempat lo, masa nggak tau!!

**Arthur : **B-Berisik!! Kalopun Hogwarts beneran ada, gua tetep nggak tau berhubung itu dipakein sihir macem-macem biar nggak ketauan!!!

**Ivan : **Ngomong-ngomong, kamu masuk asrama mana?

**Arthur : **_Ravenclaw_... eh! A...! Sialan lo!! *panik2 sendiri*

**Alfred :** KETAUAAAAAN!!!!! TERNYATA ELU EMANG PERNAH MASUK HOGWARTS!!!

**Arthur : **A-Anj***!!! Sialan lo, Kolkohz brengsek!!!

* * *

**Author : Oke, sampai disini acara 'Ask G-8', dilanjutin lagi kapan-kapan kalo anggotanya lagi niat. Bersama saya sang Author, dan anggota-anggota G-8 yang sudah kalian tahu siapa saja anggotanya(dan ya, Lovino HARUSNYA ikut, cuma dia males, dan karna Gilbert juga Jerman, dia bisa diikutkan), stay tuned in 'Ask G-8'!**

**Ludwig : Jumlah pertanyaannya tanggung...**

**Francis : Woi, Iggy, jangan pelit, setidaknya keluarin dong satu sihir aja yang kamu pelajarin di Hogswart...**

**Arthur : Brisik!! makan nih! *ngeluarin tongkat sihir* **_**OBLIVIATE!!**_

**Francis : *mental kebelakang dan nabrak tembok***

**Alfred : WOOOW!! KEREEN!!! ARTHUR, AJARIN GUA DONG!!!**

**Arthur : Brisik! Lo itu Muggle, mana bisa belajar sihir!! **_**OBLIVIATE!!!**_

**Alfred : *ikutan mental ke belakang dan nabrak Matthew***

**F****eliciano : V-Ve~!! Ampuuun!!!**

**Arthur : Ah, elo bahaya nih... **_**OBLIVIATE!**_

**Feliciano : *sama, mental dan nabrak meja***

**Arthur : Lo-lo pada, siapapun yang berani bocor, gua bakal sihir lo ampe muntahin siput selama 10 menit sebelom ingetannya dihapus!!!**

**Kiku : S-saya mengerti...**

**Ludwig : Iya...**

**Matthew : A-Aku nggak akan bocor... uh... berat... *nyingkirin Alfred yang pingsan***

**Ivan : Eh, Arthur, btw aku masuk _Slytherin _loh...**

**Arthur : .... Hah!? Bo'ong lo!!**

**Author : Uda ah!! CUT!!!**


	4. G8 mengila?

**Author : **Ya, dengan ini saya lanjutkan kembali acara G-8 nya! Bersama saya sang Author dan anggota G-8 yang meski negaranya ada delapan, namun kini orang yang ditanyai bertambah menjadi berjumlah 10!

**Feliciano : **Ve! Kok bisa begitu?

**Author : **Iya dong, soalnya kini kedua kakak dari dua Negara G-8 berhasil saya ajak kesini untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang khusus ditujukan kepada mereka! Yang pertama, sambutlah, **Italia Selatan, Lovino Vargas!**

*Lovino masuk sambil digiring Ivan*

**Lovino : **BRENGSEK! AUTHOR BRENGSEK! Jangan seenaknya maksa orang buat ikut acaranya seenak udel sendiri!

**Author : **Apanya yang seenak udel! Kamu itu kan Italia juga! Kamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan Negaramu sendiri! Jangan bisanya nyuruh-nyuruh adikmu doang!

**Lovino : **BERISIK! Tau apa lo soal Italia!

**Author : **Jangan bacot deh... makanya, gara-gara kamunya yang pemales, kasar dan nggak kompeten, justru Feliciano yang notabene pengecut dan lemah yang justru lebih terampil dan terkenal daripada kamu!

**Lovino : **ANJ**G LO! LO JANGAN SEENAKNYA HINA-HINA GUA! LO NGGAK TAU APA-APA SOAL GUA! #$^&?$%#!

**Francis : **Ih, harusnya yang ngomong kasar begini cukup satu orang aja!

**Author : **Oke, daripada berlama-lama, kita sambut Negara ke-10, **kakak dari Ludwig, mantan Negara Prussia dan (mungkin)Jerman Timur, Gilbert Beilschmidt!**

**Gilbert : ***Berjalan dengan gagahnya* Yeaaaah! Sambutlah sang Ore-sama yang hebat ini!

**Anggota G-8 lain : ***acuh tak acuh*

**Ludwig : **Ah, akhirnya kakak datang juga...

**Gilbert : **Eh, kenapa ini semuanya pada lesu begini! Jangan-jangan acara ini nggak laku gara-gara Ore-sama nggak tampil ya! Hehehe... kalo begitu, kedatangan gua yang hebat ini akan menjadi dongkrak pembangkit acara suram ini!

**Author : **Maaf ya, tapi acara ini nggak suram sama sekali...

**Arthur : **Iya... kami justru agak kerepotan saking terkenalnya karena banyak pertanyaan yang masuk... *lebay*

**Francis : **Jadi bisa dibilang, tanpa kamupun, kami tetap populer dan terkenal. Ya, kan?

**Gilbert : **Oh, gitu? Kalo gitu, kehadiran Ore-sama ini akan membuat popularitas acara ini melejit hingga ke level dunia! Hahahhahahahaha! Berterima kasihlah pada Ore-sama!

**Author :** Nggak perlu sampe level dunia, kok... (meski saya agak yakin bahwa dengan ini acara Ask _G-8_ akan semakin populer...)

Oke, nggak perlu berlama-lama, langsung masuk ke sesi menjawab pertanyaan!

Oh, be te we, _baca sampe akhir,_ ya! Soalnya ada berita penting!

Francis : Ha...?

* * *

**Author : **Pada acara sebelumnya ada satu pertanyaan _pending_, yang ditujukan pada Lovino :

* * *

**By Shiina Rika**

**

* * *

**

**Kenapa sih, kok Antonio bisa segitu sayangnya sama kamu sampe (katanya) biarpun waktu itu dia bangkrut, tetep ga mau ngelepasin kamu?**

**Author : **Ayo, Lovino, silakan jawab.

**Lovino :** Bah! Mana gua tau! Gua nggak ngerti jalan pikiran ntu orang yang isi otaknya tomat doang!

**Francis :** Ah, kaya' kamu nggak aja... kamu isinya tomat ama pasta doang, hehehe....

**Lovino :** ANJ**G LO!

**Author :** Uda ah, langsung cut ajah...

* * *

**Emang di sana banyak mafia ya? Kenapa (katanya) di tempat Feliciano nggak?**

**Lovino :** Nggak tau, ah! Emang nasib gua kayak begini mau diapain lagi!

**Author :** Jah, gimana sih? Jawabnya?

**Lovino :** Berisik! Iya, gua tau gua lebih payah daripada adek gua! Gua tau gua nggak kompeten apalah sampe-sampe di rumah gua banyak mafia!

**Feliciano :** Tapi kakak, di rumahku juga ada mafianya, kok...

**Lovino :** Tapi tetep aja banyakan di tempat gua! Ini semua salah lo, tau nggak!

**Feliciano :** Ve~! Kok gitu?

**Arthur :** Ah, payah nih... uda lama-lama dipending yang jawab malah nggak bener...

* * *

**By NakamaLuna**

**

* * *

**

**1. To Alfred! XD**

**Kalau seandainya satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat makanan junkfood adalah Arthur.. Apakah kamu mau makan masakannya? X3 hehe, ceritanya kau juga ga bisa buat nih. D **

**Alfred : **....

**Arthur :** .... *sambil facepalm*

**Alfred :** ... Nggak apa-apa. Abis, daripada nggak ada makanan. Lagian, _ceritanya _dia bisa, kan?

**Francis :** Sumpah, lo? Kalo nyatanya sama mematikannya kaya' sebelumnya, gimana?

**Alfred :** Kalo nyatanya masih nggak enak juga, gua bakal sering-sering mampir ke rumahnya Kiku buat makan.

**Kiku :** (Wah, sembarangan aja ni orang...)

* * *

**2. To Ivan! X3**

**Kalau Yao saya ambil, kamu marah gak? *dipentung duluan* **

**Ivan : **Em... diambil buat apaan dulu, nih?

**Author :** Nggak tau, nggak ngerti...

**Ivan :** Ya... nggak apa-apa, kali ya?

**Francis :** Ah, serius nih?

**Ivan :** Iya, deh... toh, cepat atau lambat semuanya akan bersatu dengan Rusia...

**Gilbert :** BAH, KAGAK ADA YANG MAU BERSATU AMA LO, TAU NGGAK!

* * *

**3. To Arthur! XD**

**Kamu udah pernah nyobain masakanmu sendiri gak sih? O.o**

**Arthur : **Pernah, lah! Gimana gua tau rasanya kalo gua nggak pernah makan masakan gua sendiri!

**Alfred :** Kalo gitu, nyadar diri, dong! Perasaan masakan lo dari pertama gua lahir sampe sekarang masih sama aja.

**Francis :** Bukan dari kamu lahir doang, kamu balik ke masa 1000 tahun yang lalu pun masakannya masih gitu-gitu aja...

**Gilbert :** (Beh, perut besi jamak, nih orang...)

**Ivan :** Gimana rasanya, Gilbert? Masakannya Arthur?

**Gilbert :** Ng... susah dijelasin... saking bombastis-nya nggak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata...

* * *

**Sipp! XD **

**Salam ama Feliciano yang dikira cewek ama kakakku pas pertama kali daku tunjukkin gambarnya pas lagi senyum~**

**Feliciano : **Ve~! Emang mukaku mirip cewe, ya?

**Gilbert :** Kesesese! Mau cewe, mau cowo, Feli tetep lucu dan imut-imut, kok!

**Ludwig :** Abang...

**Lovino : **WOI! LO MAU APAIN ADEK GUA, KENTANG!

**Ludwig :** Hah? Ngomong ke siapa, nih?

**Lovino :** KE ABANG LO, TUH! Napa dia, gara-gara nggak ada yang mau ama dia, jadinya maunya homoan ama Feli, ya!

**Gilbert :** ANJ**G LO! GUA KAGAK HOMO!

**Lovino :** LO BILANG ADEK GUA LUCU, IMUT-IMUT, MALAH AMPE PENGEN NGE-DATE AMA DIA! ITU JELAS-JELAS HOMO, TAU!

**Gilbert :** LO NGAJAK RUSUH NIH, CERITANYA!

**Lovino :** SINI, KALO BERANI! GUA NGGAK TAKUT AMA LO YANG BAHKAN BUKAN NEGARA LAGI! LO ITU CUPU!

**Gilbert :** NGEN***!

**Arthur :** WOI, DIEM SEMUANYA! AWAS AJA KALO GARA-GARA KALIAN _CAPSLOCK _AUTHOR JADI NGGAK BISA DIMATIIN!

**Francis :** Kalo gitu, kamu juga, dong...

* * *

**By GilboMattie**

**

* * *

**

**MAU TANYA LAGI! (nepsong amat ni orang)**

**4. aku yakin, pasti Sealand itu anak England ma America ya! -disihir jadi alis- **

**Arthur : **AAAAARRRGGH GUA SIHIR LO JADI ALIS BENERAN!

**Alfred :** Iya, sihir dia jadi alis!

**Arthur :** GUA SIHIR LO JADI ALISNYA ALFRED!

**Alfred : **Iya- Loh, kok jadi alis gua!

* * *

**5. kenapa dari awal America gak jadi cewek aja? kan cewek lebih identik dengan America (baca: dari bentuk tubuh dan cara pakaian ceweknya) **

**Alfred : **Eh? Jadi cewe! Gua tau kalo versi cewe gua tuh bohay en seksi, tapi gua lebih pewe jadi cowo!

**Francis : **Iya, kenapa kamu nggak jadi cewe aja? Seksi bo~ abang makin demen deh, sama kamu...

**Alfred :** Justru gara-gara lo lah, kenapa gua lebih pengen jadi cowo...

**Francis :** Oh, jangan-jangan, kamu takut kalo kamu jadi cewe, di _seme_-in mulu ama Arthur, ya kan?

**Alfred :** HAH?

**Arthur **: BRENGSEK LO, JENGGOT! Masa' gua jamahin (mantan)adek gua sendiri?

**Francis :** Ya, gapapa, kan? Daripada Alfred cowo, fans-fans jadi nganggepnya kamu itu udah pedo, homo, lagi~

**Arthur :** YA, JANGAN PERCAYA APA KATA MEREKA, DONG! Lagian, sejak kapan gua pedo!

**Francis :** Ah, ya uda deh... abang nyerah...

Oh, iya, Alfred pasti nggak mau jadi cewe gara-gara takut di _seme_-in Ivan, kan?

**Ivan :** He?

**Alfred :** Ah, nggak, kok! Lagian, kalo pun gua cewe, gua bakal tetep _seme_-nya dia!

**Ivan :** Ahahaha~ Alfred lucu banget, deh~ *aura hitam keluar*

**Author :** Udah, ah! CUT!

* * *

**6. Russia itu aslinya gay juga bukan? kok suka ngestalk China? -dibalang pipa-**

**Ivan : **He~ Kayaknya ada yang mau minta perjalanan gratis ke Siberia, nih...

**Alfred :** Jadi, aslinya, lu itu homo ato nggak?

**Ivan :** Bagian mana dariku yang menyatakan kalo aku tuh, homo?

**Alfred :** Masa harus gua bilang lagi? lo suka ngestalk Yao, lo sukanya ama Toris, anak buah favorit lo itu cowo semua, demennya maen ama cowo-cowo, kalo jalan, bareng Raivis melulu, perlu gua lanjutin?

**Ivan :** Alfred, kamu kayaknya mau Perang Dingin lagi ama aku, ya? *aura hitam makin keluaar~*

**Alfred : **Gua nggak takut! Lo yang sekarang ini nggak ada apa-apanya lagi!

**Gilbert :** Yeaaaah! Alfred! Hajar mukanya yang jelek! Bunuh aja tu homo!

**Ivan :** *ngeluarin pipa dari balik jubah* Duh, maaf ya, Author, kalo abis ini selesai, ruangan ini jadi penuh darah....

**Ludwig :** W-Woi! Hentikan, kalian berdua! Abang juga, jangan malah memanasi Ivan!

**Gilbert :** Bodo amat! Gua dari dulu ngebet banget buat hajar to orang!

**Ivan : **_Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...._

**Arthur :** SEMUANYA YANG NGGAK BERKEPENTINGAN KELUAR DARI RUANGAN! *kabur keluar*

**Feliciano :** Ve~! Aku nggak mau mati! *keluar ruangan*

**Lovino :** Woi! Jangan lari lebih cepet dari gua! *ikutan keluar*

**Kiku :** Waduh, bagaimana ini?

**Author :** M-mendingan aku Cut dulu, kita ntar coba nenangin mereka! CUT!

* * *

**7. Canada, menikahlah denganku! -melantur-**

**Matthew :** A-ah...! *kagok* T-tapi... aku kan, Negara... aku nggak mungkin menikah dengan manusia biasa... jadi maaf ya... terpaksa kutolak... meski, kalo aku beneran cuma manusia biasa... aku akan menerima dengan senang hati...

**Alfred :** Enak ya... banyak yang mau nikah ama elo...

* * *

**8. Japan aslinya fanboy ya? :D -digorok-**

**Kiku : **Um... ya, jujur saja... saya seorang Otaku...

**Author :** (Lah, emang sama aja, ya?)

**Alfred :** Hehehe... gua juga sedikit Otaku! Tapi nggak parah-parah banget!

**Francis : **Hmm... abang juga loh, lumayan Otaku... *tebar pesona*

* * *

**By Kirazu Haruka**

**

* * *

**

**Mau tanya! Mau tanya! *angkat tangan histeris***

**9. Matthew, kamu itu hasil perkawinannya Francis ama Arthur ya? 8D *ngacir ngumpet di belakang Russia* **

**Matthew : **E-eh...! Itu... uh...

**Francis & Arthur :** KITA NGGAK KAWIN, TAU!

**Francis :** Tapi, meski gitu, kebudayaan kita bisa dibilang 'menyatu' dan membentuk kebudayaan Matthieu...

**Arthur :** Ya... bisa dibilang begitu... tapi bukan berarti kita kawin terus punya anak, tau!

**Francis :** Iya! Meski aku lebih milih kawin ama kamu daripada mati, sih...

**Arthur :** Lo bilang apa tadi?

**Francis :** Ah... Nggak... bukan gua, kali....

* * *

**10. Ivan, kamu suka Alfred ga sih sebenernya? Pertanyaan yang sama buat Alfred! Soalnya kayanya dari dulu rusuh mulu kayak Francis ama Arthur... Batas benci ama cinta itu tipis lho! XD**

**Ivan :** .....

**Alfred :** Duh... kasian banget, sih, jadi elo... sabar ya, mas...

**Ivan : **Kamu juga ditanya gitu, tau...

**Alfred : **He? Masa? *nggak perhatiin pertanyaan*

**Ivan :** *keluarin pipa lagi* ... Yang nanya, kamu hari ini tetep di rumah, ya... nanti aku dateng.

**Francis :** I-I-Ivan! Kamu mau apain itu orang!

* * *

**11. Kalo mantan koloni Arthur semuanya pinter, kenapa Indonesia kaga ya? Bukannya Arthur pernah ngejajah Indonesia sekali? Jangan-jangan pilih kasih ni... *disambit***

**Arthur : **Hm... maunya sih, pengen pinterin dia juga, tapi sayangnya gua cuma sebentar ngerawat dia, keburu diembat lagi ama Belanda... Terus, pas gua dateng lagi, dianya udah nggak suka, pengennya ngusir gua.... Pokoknya dia jadi sensi, deh...

**Alfred :** Indonesia yang mana sih?

**Arthur :** Alaaah~ Bego, lu! Wilayahnya lumayan gede, lo! Masa lo nggak inget sama sekali? Apalagi lo kan pernah datengin dia pas selesai Perang Dunia 2, mana bos lu sekarang pernah sekolah disana, lagi!

**Alfred :** Y-Ya, maaf, deh! Masalanya, gua kan nggak inget nama, gua ingetnya muka! Kalo gua liat mukanya, pasti gua inget!

* * *

**12. Buat Canada! Menurutmu, Ivan itu baek apa kaga? Kalo menurut saya baek~ (kaga tanya)**

**Matthew : **Eh...? Um... itu... *malu-malu anjing*

**Ivan :** Jadi, Matvey... menurutmu, aku ini baik, nggak?

**Matthew :** Aduh... itu... ini termasuk pertanyaan yang susah dijawab...

**Ivan :** Maksudmu, aku ini jahat? *pasang muka cemberut*

**Matthew :** N-nggak, kok! Ng... yah, kamu nggak pernah apa-apain aku... jadi... menurutku, kamu itu baik...

**Ivan :** Bener...? спасибо, Matvey! *tepok-tepok pundak*

**Matthew : **Ehehe... iya...

* * *

**By Mizuhashi Azumi**

**

* * *

**

**13. Menurut kalian masing-masing, kalian ini seme apa uke sih? **

**Author : **Waduh...

**Kiku :** Wah, sulit...

**Gilbert : **Woi, gua nggak homo!

**Francis :** Ya~ Tapi menurut kalian pribadi, homo ato nggak, kalian termasuk _seme _ato _uke_? _Atas _ato _bawah_?

Kalo abang sih, senantiasa _Seme_, dong~

**Feliciano :** Ve~! Susah, nih! Tapi kalo katakanlah misalnya... aku... _Uke_!

**Kiku :** Saya... karena sudah tua dan tidak punya banyak tenaga, mungkin _Uke_... tidak peduli pasangannya lelaki atau wanita...

**Ludwig :** Uh... saya segan menjawabnya... tapi saya rasa _Uke_...

**Lovino :** Gua sih, maunya _Seme_! Setidaknya gua maunya dominan di suatu bidang, gitu!

**Gilbert :** Kesesese~ Ore-sama bakal jadi _Seme, _dong!

**Alfred :** Yang namanya _Hero _itu dominan, berarti gua _seme_! Bukan berarti gua uda pernah nge-_seme_-in orang, loh!

**Matthew :** Um... mungkin _Uke_... tapi aku nggak mau nyobain!

**Ivan :** Ng... aku nggak tau... mungkin _Uke _juga...?

**Arthur :** .....

**Francis :** Loh, Arthur belom jawab, nih...

**Alfred : **Idih, nggak usah malu-malu! Kayak ada yang mau nyobain ama elo aja!

**Arthur :** SIALAN LO! Gua nggak mau jawab, ah!

**Francis :** Ya udah, biar abang aja yang jawab!

**Arthur :** Ah! Gua nggak mau! Diem lo!

**Francis :** Begini, pada jaman dulu pas dia jadi bajak laut, dia punya banyaaak~ banget budak dan cewe yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru samudra, jadi dulu dia itu _Seme _sejati! Cuma~ sekarang dia ngaku-ngaku Gentleman gitu deh... jadi dia sekarang _Uke _sejati~

**Arthur :** WOI! Jangan ngomong sembarangan lo!

**Francis :** Ih, tapi bener, kan! Saking Uke-nya elo, bahkan lo masuk peringkat 2 dari '10 pasangan terburuk' karena alasan 'terlalu males' dan 'membiarkan cewek yang ngerjain semuanya'!

**Arthur :** Berisik! Itu...! Ugh...

**Francis :** Hahahahahaha! Akhirnya ngaku juga kalo lo itu _Uke _sejati di dunia!

**Arthur :** BAWEL! GUA NGGAK BILANG BEGITU!

* * *

**14. Saat ini, banyak MAD video yang "mengharumkan" nama kalian. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Bahkan aku menemukan MAD video isinya Ivan sama Kiku lho~ **

**Ludwig : **Sebentar, 'mengharumkan' disini maksdunya apa? Dan, spesifik ke MAD tipe apa nih?

**Author :** Karena dia bilang 'ada MAD yang isinya Ivan ama Kiku', mungkin maksudnya MAD-MAD spesifik ke _pairing_? (Ih, ada ya, MAD Ivan ama Kiku? Jadi pengen liat...)

**Arthur :** Kenapa banyak banget video yang isinya gua ama si otak hamburger! _Do we look THAT lovey-dovey to those goddamn fangirls?_

**Alfred :** Jangan pikir cuma lo doang yang nggak suka, Arthur... Mau video apa kek, mau dipasangin ama siapa kek, gua SELALU jadi _seme_!

**Francis :** Loh, abang kira kamu seneng jadi _seme_...

**Alfred :** Nggak! Gua memandang orang _Seme _itu adalah sumber ke-homo-an dari suatu _pairing_!

**Francis :** Tapi di pertanyaan sebelumnya, kamu bilang kamu maunya jadi _seme_...

**Alfred :** Itu... ng... CUMA pada '_praktek di tempat tidur_' doang! Aslinya gua nggak suka! NGGAK pada cowo laen!

**Feliciano :** '_Praktek di tempat tidur_'?

**Ludwig :** Eh... woi! Hal-hal macam begitu jangan disebut keras-keras! Lagian, pembicaraannya jadi OOT!

**Kiku :** Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke topik utamanya... sejujurnya, saya tidak merasa terlalu terganggu dengan video-video seperti itu... meski kebanyakan tidak saya sukai... (Soalnya, kebanyakan yang buat itu rakyat saya... saya tidak mungkin menghentikan mereka...)

**Ivan :** Banyak banget, loh... MAD yang isinya aku ama Yao... aku seneng, artinya hubungan persahabatan kita banyak dilirik dan disetujui sama orang-orang~

**Gilbert :** Maksud lo, lo juga seneng pas banyak adegan dimana lo MENCIUM Yao, terus mencoba MEMPERKAOS Yao? Yang gua liat, hampir semua MAD _pairing _yang ada elo nya, pasti ujung-ujungnya _Vergewaltigung_!

**Ivan :** Masa, sih? Kok aku nggak pernah liat yang begituan?

**Gilbert :** Makanya, lo sering-sering buka internet, _Dummkopf_! Gua tau soalnya yang jadi 'korban' bukan Yao doang, ampe gua kena imbasnya!

**Ivan :** He~ gitu ya? Coba dong, buka satu di hape kamu~

**Gilbert :** Bah... nggak percayaan ya, elo? *buka hape*

**Matthew :** Kok banyak, ya... yang pasangin aku sama Gilbert... emang apa hubungannya?

**Ludwig :** Itu... yang waktu itu kamu bilang pernah kasih abang Sirop Maple, terus karena abang seneng gitu makan pancake pake sirop Maple...

**Gilbert :** Kocak ya, cuma gara-gara itu doang fans-fans kita jadiin gua ama Mattie _pairing_... *browsing di hape* Udah gitu, gua seringnya dipasangin ama ntu bangsawan bencong... amit-amit jabang bayi, dah...

**Lovino :** GUA NGGAK HOMOAN AMA SI TOMAT BAJINGAN ITU!

**Francis :** Tapi Antonio mau loh, kawin ama kamu... hehehe~

**Lovino : **Ya, gua nggak mau! Mau ngomong apa loe?

* * *

**15. Khusus buat Arthur, Kiku, dan Alfred. Kalian ini terlibat cinta segitiga ya? Kok klo aku nyari gambar salah satu dari kalian, pasti ada aja gambar kalian bertiga barengan.**

**Arthur :** Cinta segitiga, emak lo dari Spanyol... Gua nggak suka nih, mentang-mentang banyak gambar kita bertigaan, dibilangnya cinta segitiga kek... apa, kek...

**Author :** (Spanyol? Biasanya kan, Hong Kong!)

**Alfred :** _Maybe cuz we're buddies?_

**Kiku : **_Buddies_... iya...

* * *

**By Yuuichi 93**

**

* * *

**

**16. Kalo boleh tanya 1 lagi.. *mengganti pertanyaan u/ Ivan yg uda terjawab*Ivan! Knapa 'da'? Knapa ga 'ba' ato 'ja'(o) *baca: Yao LOL* aja? ROFL**

**Ivan : **Karena '_da_' itu bahasa Rusia-nya '_ya_'~ Gampang, kan?

* * *

**By Hotaru**

**

* * *

**

**saya mau nanya**

**17. Arthur: kenapa pd masa penjajahan gak ngejajah indonesia? pdhl saya kan penggemarmu..!o (gak nyambung)**

**Arthur :** .... Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidup gua, ada yang minta negaranya dijajah... Wah, gua rasa Indonesia bakal marah sama ni orang...

**Alfred :** _To the questioner... sir, you just wished to have the worst fate Indonesia, and you, may had..._

**Arthur :** Heh, gua nggak separah itu!

* * *

**1****8. Kiku: kamu punya anjing bernama pochi kan..? bisa beritau darimana asalnya anjingmu? dan kenapa muka kamu kayak cewek? (jangan tersinggung ya..)**

**Kiku :** Pochi... kapan ya... saya sudah agak lupa... yang jelas ia telah menemani saya dalam waktu yang cukup lama...

**Author :** (Wah, kayaknya setiap peliharaan Negara itu otomatis diberkahi umur panjang, ya...)

**Kiku :** Dan... muka saya seperti wanita? ...Yah... saya tidak bisa membantah secara penuh, tetapi saya ditakdirkan untuk berwajah seperti ini...

**Arthur :** Mungkin gara-gara lo diasuh Yao, makanya 'cantik'nya ketularan...

* * *

**19. Feliciano: kenapa kamu tergila-gila banget sama pasta? emang gak ada makanan laen?**

**Feliciano :** Ve~! Aku suka pasta! Ada, lah... makanan laen, macam Pizza de el el, tapi aku tetep paling suka pasta~!

**Lovino :** Hm, lagian, suka-suka kita, mau makan pasta ato apa! Lo nggak usah ngurusin!

**Francis :** Dih, galak gitu... dia kan, cuma pengen tau...

* * *

**20. Alfred: kenapa suka makan hamburger? gak bosen makan makanan yg sama tiap hari?**

**Alfred : **Nggak, kok! Nggak bosen! Kan gua gonta-ganti rasa dan jenis terus, jadinya nggak bosen!

**Arthur : **Dan gara-gara itu jugalah yang bikin lo pusing soal berat badan, kan?

* * *

**21. Ludwing: apakah kau menyukai feliciano?**

**Ludwig : **A... Ini udah dijawab kan? Author, cepetan di cut!

**Author :** Lha-? I-iya deh!

* * *

**22. Francis: apakah ada negara yg kau sukai? kalau ada tolong sebutkan**

**Francis :** Hm~? Abang suka siapa saja! Tapi, tentu saja abang lebih menyukai Negara yang juga menyukaiku... Tapi aku yakin semuanya suka abang Francis, ya kan?

**Arthur :** Sayangnya, nggak ada Negara yang suka sama elo.

**Francis :** Jahat! Bilang aja iri gara-gara nggak ada yang suka sama kamu!

**Arthur :** Dih, ngapain iri? Lagian, gua nggak butuh disukain semua orang buat bahagia! Gua suka sendirian!

**Francis : **Ohoho~ si _Tsundere _merajuk lagi~

**Arthur :** ANJ**G LO!

* * *

**By HinataLavender**

**

* * *

**

**Nyem...nyemm...baru tau gw kalo ada fic kayak gni,ze. Boleh nanya yg aneh2 ya? -ditimpuk dunia-**

**Lovino : **NGGAK! NGGAK BOLEH! *sedia tomat sebelum timpuk*

**Arthur : **_WILL YOU FUC**NG BEHAVE YOURSELF!_

_

* * *

_

**23. Semuanya: Gimana menurut kalian tentang female kalian? Pengen tau aja,ze.**

**Feliciano : **Aku terlihat cantik! Ve~ rasanya jadi pengen pacarin diri sendiri...

**Lovino :** Cantik sih.. tapi mirip ama Belgia!

**Ludwig :** Punyaku terlihat sama saja, hanya dengan wajah dan dada wanita...

**Kiku :** Saya sih, biasa saja... terlihat seperti wanita Jepang pada umumnya...

**Alfred **: Hehehe, versi cewe gua seksi, bo!

**Arthur :** Bah... _No comment..._

**Francis :** Kalo abang sih, lumayan, cantik dan elegan... wanita terhormat... dan pastinya _bohay, _bagaikan gitar Spanyol~

**Ivan :** Ya... menurutku sih, punyaku cantik... dan kayaknya wanita yang sopan dan sederhana... aku suka~

**Gilbert :** PUNYA GUA NGGAK ADA! Masa orang sekeren gua nggak punya versi cewe' nya?

**Matthew :** Punyaku juga nggak ada... *hiks*

* * *

**24. Arthur: Alis lo tebel bgt,ze. Heran gw lu punya fans. -dikutuk-**

**Arthur : **Duh, MAAF ya, alis gua tebel BANGET... Tapi herannya, gua punya LEBIH BANYAK fans daripada yang lain... Kenapa, ya? *sarcasm*

**Alfred :** He, masa! Dia punya lebih banyak fans daripada gua? NGGAK MUNGKIN!

**Kiku :** ... Itu benar, setidaknya di Jepang, dalam hasil vote di beberapa majalah Anime, United Kingdom atau Arthur Kirkland mendapatkan hasil voting yang paling tinggi diantara Negara Hetalia lain... (Meski belum bisa mengalahkanku, yang merupakan Negara induk pencipta Hetalia...)

**Feliciano : **Ve~ Hebat! Bahkan aku yang harusnya jadi karakter utama kalah jauh!

**Lovino :** Eh, lo nggak malu apa, dikalahin ama si alis jelek itu! LO ITU KARAKTER UTAMA, MASA KALAH AMA TOKOH SAMPINGAN!

**Arthur :** Eh, asal lo tau aja, gua bukan karakter sampingan doang! _Screen Time _gua di anime aja nggak kalah banyaknya ama adek lo!

* * *

**25. Alfred: Gimana rasanya nge-argue ma Mattie,ze? Pengen argue lg gak?**

**Alfred : ***geleng-geleng pala*

**Arthur :** Udah, gitu doang? Tumben lo, nggak ada argumen...

**Alfred :** Ah, Arthur... lo tau, kan? Mattie kalo marah kayak apa... *suram*

**Matthew : **(Fuh, akhirnya orang ini bisa nyadar juga...)

* * *

**26. Mattie: Matt-chi! I AM UR BIGGEST FAN EVA! -BRUKH- **

**Matthew : **E-ehehe... *malu2* iya, makasih...

**Alfred :** *pundung*

**Ivan :** Kenapa? Cemburu, nih... ceritanya?

* * *

**Heran gw napa lu invisible ma yg laen. Ehm...itu bukan pertanyaan,ze. Nanyanya...lu suka ga ma Gilbert? -taboked-**

**Matthew : **N-nggak! Kenapa, sih? Kok aku keseringan ditanyain suka ama Gilbert ato nggak! Aku nggak homo! Meski aku bolehin rakyatku kawin sesama jenis, tapi aku nggak homo!

**Gilbert :** Hmm... gua juga heran... apa karena Oresama sangat keren dan _cool _sampe banyak orang masang-masangin gua dengan orang laen?

* * *

**27. Kiku: ...Hm...Lu milih mana antara Hera ama Arthur?**

**Kiku : **A-Apa...! *panik* P-Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Tolong hentikan bertanya hal-hal semacam ini!

**Arthur :** Cih... Eh, Author! Kayaknya kamu kedepannya harus saring pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh macam begini, deh!

**Author :** M-Mana bisa aku begitu! Itu namanya mengkhianati atau meng'anak tiri'kan pembaca! Aku akan tampilkan seluruh pertanyaan meski yang paling absurd sekalipun, karen aku nggak mau mengecewakan mereka-mereka yang udah repot-repot nanya!

**Lovino :** Apaan sih! Elo sih enak... kita tau, yang repot! Ngeladenin orang-orang _sedeng _macam begono!

**Author :** Jangan gitu, ah! Abis mau gimana lagi? Ini kan hak mereka!

**Ivan :** Udah, jangan salahin Author melulu... Lagian, kita sendiri, kan, yang setuju ikut acara ini, da?

**Gilbert :** Hah, lo bisa bilang begitu! Padahal kayaknya elo ditanyainnya yang jelek-jelek melulu!

**Ivan :** Ah, gapapa... lagian, siapa tau ini kesempatan terakhir mereka tanya begitu...

**Gilbert :** Ha?

**Ivan :** Ya... abis acara ini, rencananya sih, aku akan datengin mereka satu-satu, kuculik, kutaro di suatu ruangan dan kurobek-robek mulut orang-orang tolol itu... kalo dipikirin terus, aku jadi makin nggak sabar~ *keluar aura2 psikopat*

**Francis :** Ja-Jangan! Kasian, mereka masih muda dan punya masa depan!

* * *

**By Shara Sherenia**

**

* * *

**

**28. Nihon! Apakah kau mencintai Greece? XD**

**Kiku : ***facepalm* Tidak... demi Tuhan, tidak... sudahlah, kita cepat ke pertanyaan berikut...

**Author :** I-Iya... (Duh, semuanya... sabar, ya...)

* * *

**29. Ngg...Russia, ini seandainya...SEANDAINYA YA...China berubah menjadi perempuan, bersediakah kau menikahinya? XD**

**Ivan : **Um... maunya sih, iya...

**Francis :** Maunya?

**Ivan :** Da... seperti yang pernah kubilang, aku takut istriku nanti dibunuh Natalia...

* * *

**30. Feliciano~ kamu tau ga masih ada mafia di negaramu? Kalo tau, kenal Giotto ga?**

**Feliciano : **Ada... tapi pengaruhnya nggak kuat-kuat banget rasanya... dan, Giotto? Ve~ Banyak banget rakyatku yang namanya Giotto, dari jaman dulu sampe jama sekarang... yang mana nih, jadinya?

**Author :** Udalah, cut...

* * *

**31. Minna, minta pendapat kalian tentang Indonesia-tan, dong! XD **

**Gilbert :** Indonesia? Siapa, tuh?

**Feliciano :** Ve~ Aku nggak tau...

**Lovino :** Kagak kenal!

**Ludwig :** Nggak kenal... Setau saya... banyak rakyatnya yang belajar dan kerja di tempatku...

**Francis :** Sama... Abang juga nggak tau banyak...

**Matthew :** Maaf ya... aku nggak tau...

**Alfred :** Uh... Indonesia... Indonesia... AAH! Gua bakal inget kalo gua liat mukanya!

**Arthur :** Payah lo! Masa lo lebih lupa daripada gua yang sering lo sebut 'kakek-kakek' ini?

**Kiku :** Maaf, saya tidak banyak tahu... tapi, setelah saya mengingat-ingat, dia itu tipe orang yang selalu menggerutu jika didatangi orang asing... tetapi ia tidak menembaki orang asing seperti Vash, dan cukup penurut menurut saya...

**Arthur :** Ya... kira-kira kayak gitu... dulu, dia itu ramah dan baik, cuma abis Perang Dunia 2, dia jadi galak, nggak mau diatur siapa-siapa karena udah merdeka, terus-terusan ngusir gua... apalagi dia sempat sensi gara-gara gua masih pengen merawat Malaysia, sampe dia keluar PBB... sekarang sih, udah mendingan... tapi dia masih gampang panas...

**Ivan :** Ah... Indonesia... dulu dia salah satu kawan dekatku... hampir aja dia menjadi komunis beneran dan bersatu denganku...

**Arthur :** Oh iya, dia kan waktu itu sensi pas di PBB gara-gara gua ideologinya kapitalis! Berarti waktu itu pas dia nggak suka gua datengin rumahnya itu gara-gara elo yang narik-narik dia jadi komunis!

**Ivan :** Oh ya? Bukannya gara-gara kamu-kamu pengen menjajah dia lagi? Jelas aja dia nggak suka, kan? Lagian, kalo kalian bantuin pas dia pengen merebut Irian Barat dari Belanda, pasti dia nggak akan benci kalian~

**Arthur :** Woi! Masalh Irian Barat itu urusannya Alfred!

**Alfred :** Eh? Apaan? Apa gua melupakan hal yang penting?

**Kiku :** A... Sudahlah... berhenti membicarakan masa lalu...

* * *

**By I'm Proud Being Fujoshi**

**

* * *

**

**Ludwig : **Duh... kok dari namanya, perasaanku udah nggak enak begini...

* * *

**I can ask anything, right? XD**

**32. Alfred: Alfred~ my beloved cute hero! Muah! Muah! I love you full! Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku! Marry me baby! XD -putar lagu JB-Baby- Alfred~ Apa kau mau menikahi Arthur untukku? Ya ya ya? Terus first night kalian jangan lupa direkam ya xixixixi... **

**Alfred : **Tadinya sih, gua seneng banget, ada fans gua yang segitunya... tapi, pas gua liat pertanyaan (ato lebih tepatnya request)nya... _I can't decide, if I want to KISS her, or KILL her..._

**Arthur :** *geleng-geleng pala dan facepalm*

_

* * *

_

**33. Arthur: My tsundere! Dirimu mirip sekali dengan dia! o.o -dihajar karena nyamain orang seenaknya- Kudengar kakak-kakakmu (Scotland dan Ireland) meraep sakunya coretAshlandcoret Iceland ya? Btw saya titip salam ya buat Ireland, Scotland dan Peter! **

**Arthur : **Gua mirip siapa? *bingung*

**Alfred : **Tau', nggak jelas...

**Arthur :** Dan, gua nggak tau soal kakak-kakak gua... gua males ambil pusing soal mereka...

**Francis :** (Dih, siapa tadi yang marah-marahin Lovino gara-gara nggak tanggung jawab?)

* * *

**34. Nihon: my lil' bro blame you because your pretty face, he has 'pretty' face like a girl -bombed-. Alfieloid dijual berapa? Saya mau beli~**

**Kiku : **Ya... *pasrah* saya juga minta maaf soal wajah saya yang tidak jantan sama sekali...

Lalu... 'Alfieloid'? Rasanya saya belum membuat Vocaloid yang bernama itu?

* * *

**35. Furansu: To the point, punya foto Alfie sedang making out dengan Artie? -shot-**

**Francis : **Oooh~ yang lagi 'begituan'? Ada kok, abang punya satu album lengkap isinya begituan!

*keluarin album foto tebel dan buka satu halaman yang semua isinya Alfred ama Arthur lagi 'esek-esek' yang sangat erotis*

**Anggota G-8 lain + Author :** *ngeliatin en cengo*

**Matthew :** A... a-aah... *jawdropping speechless, terus pingsan dengan mulut berbusa*

**Feliciano :** AAAAHH! DEMI TUHAN SEMESTA ALAM! *histeris sambil nutupin mata pake tangan*

**Lovino :** Ini apaan! INI APAAN! *ikutan histeris*

**Kiku :** *gemeteran* (Oh... jantungku sudah terlalu lemah untuk melihat hal-hal seperti ini...)

**Gilbert :** MEIN GOTT! FOTO-FOTO CANDID-NYA LEBIH BOMBASTIS DARIPADA FOTO CANDID GUA!

**Ludwig :** *eyetwitch*

**Ivan :** *speechless* ... Alfred, kamu ngejek-ngejek aku soal ke-homo-an... ternyata bukan cuma babi kapitalis, kamu juga babi munafik, da?

**Alfred :** *cengo* .... N-Nggak! NGGAK! DEMI TUHAN DAN SEGALA YANG SUCI, gua masih perawan(?)!

**Arthur :** FRANCIS! ANJ*NG, KODOK NGEN*** LO, K****L! LO JANGAN PAKE _PHOTOSHOP _BUAT EDIT FOTO-FOTO BOKEP JADI BEGINIAN!

**Alfred :** JADI LO MINTA-MINTA PHOTOSHOP DARI GUA BUAT BIKIN BEGINIAN? _YOU MOTHERF***ER SON OF A B**CH!_

**Author :** (Uoooh, tiba-tiba tata bahasa Alfred jadi 'berwarna-warni' kayak bapak... eh, kakaknya!)

**Francis :** He~ kenapa? Ini beneran loh, abang dengan lihai berhasil menangkap berbagai foto-foto candid ini pas kalian lagi lengah saking 'bergairah'nya!

**Arthur :** _DON'T YOU FU**ING LIE YOU C**T! _GUA BAKAL RANTE LO DI TEMBOK DAN GUA POTONG APA-APA YANG ADA DI BADAN LO! JARI-JARI KAKI, TANGAN, IDUNG, JENGGOT, _EVEN YOUR F***ING BOLLOCKS! _TAHAN DIA, ALFRED!

**Alfred :** *tanpa kompromi nahan Francis*

**Francis :** Aaah! Kalian mau apain abang Francis!

**Arthur :** Lo nggak denger ya, apa yang gua omongin tadi? *keluarin gergaji entah darimana*

**Author :** T-Tenang! Mohon tenang semua! Aku nggak akan biarkan mutilasi terjadi disini! Semuanya tolong bantuin! Terutama Ludwig ama Ivan!

.

_(Untuk sementara waktu, Francis tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan *current status : diiket ke tembok pake belenggu besi, pingsan dan diawasi Ivan*)_

.

* * *

**36. Russia: salam buat trio baltic ya ^.^/**

**Author : **Ah... Ivan, kamu dapet pertanyaan tu- EH, KAMU MAU APAIN SI FRANCIS!

**Ivan :** *megang gergaji* Eh? Nggak, kok. Aku cuma disuruh Arthur gores mukanya kalo-kalo dia bergerak sedikit aja.

**Author :** Tapi kan bukan berarti setiap dia gerak kamu gores...

**Ivan :** Gitu, ya?

... Ah, iya! Ntar kusampein salamnya ama mereka!

* * *

**37. Author: Saya fave!**

**Author : **Oh, oke... _Thank You~_

_

* * *

_

**By MATTGASM**

**

* * *

**

**Nanya ahh~**

**38. Germany, France, nonton "Inglorious Basterds" bareng yuk! Tapi jangan saling bunuh yak kayak di pilem-nye =_=;**

**Ludwig : **Hm... Jujur saja, saya tidak terlalu suka film itu... tapi tidak apa-apa, terserah kamu, maunya kapan...

**Author : **Francisnya gimana?

**Arthur :** Udah, biarin aja... nggak penting ini, kan?

**Author :** Uh... iya, deh...

* * *

**39. Pembunuh Presiden John F. Kennedy udah ketangkep belom, Alfred? Gak bertanggung jawab nih kamu ama presiden sendiri. =3=**

**Alfred : **Tadinya sih, gua dan polisi-polisi udah yakin nangkep pembunuhnya, tapi herannya rakyat gua pada nggak percaya! Sumpah, gua bingung! Jangan-jangan pembunuhnya alien, lagi!

**Arthur :** Nggak mungkin, lah! Ada urusan apa alien ama bos elo?

* * *

**40. Arthur, alismu aneh, sama kayak dari Star Trek! 8D**

**Arthur : **Sori aja, alis gua nggak seaneh itu!

* * *

**By AlmightyHero**

**

* * *

**

**misi, mau tanya lagi:  
cuma 1 pertanyaan**

**41. kira-kira, untuk para negara anggota G8, siapa cewek di Hetalia yang palik seksi, dan cantik? khekhekhekhe**

**Feliciano : **He~ susah juga nih, pertanyaannya... Tapi menurutku sih, mbak Elizabetha!

**Lovino :** Hm... sama... tapi, Belgia juga cantik dan seksi...

**Ludwig :** Yah... Elizabetha sepertinya... tapi menurut saya, tidak ada yang tidak cantik, kok...

**Gilbert :** Y-ya... yah... Oresama mengakui kalo si Eliza itu emang cantik en seksi... tapi sifatnya udah kayak orang barbar nggak dikasih makan!

**Kiku :** Elizabetha-san memang cantik... Namun jika berdasarkan selera saya, saya lebih memilih Taiwan atau Vietnam...

**Ivan :** Ah~ iya... Vietnam cantik dan seksi~ Eliza juga... tapi... kalo cuma minta pendapat, menurutku sih... uh... adikku... *ngomong pelan-pelan*

**Alfred :** AHAHAHAHAH! Iya bener, Natalia emang top! Udah, cantik, seksi lagi! Coba dibeking ama sifatnya... *ngomong pelan-pelan juga*

**Matthew :** Ng... aku agak bingung... tapi kakaknya Ivan lumayan...

**Arthur :** Hah... kalo pendapatnya beda-beda begini, gua bedain pendapat gua juga, ah... menurut gua, Seychelles.

**Alfred :** Seychelles itu apaan?

**Arthur :** Gua bakal jelasin kalo lo mau buka peta dunia.

**Feliciano :** Ve~ kak Francis belom jawab nih... gimana, dong?

**Arthur :** Udah, biarin aja. Nggak ada yang ngurusin.

* * *

**By Muginao**

**

* * *

**

**ano.. boleh nanya lagi kan? **

**42. Iggy apa pendapatmu tentang Ireland, Scotland, ama Wales? **

**Arthur : **Hm... mereka... gua nggak suka mereka dan mereka nggak suka gua... udah itu aja...

**Lovino : **Gimana sih! Woi! Jawabnya yang niat dikit dong!

**Arthur :** Perasaan gua lagi nggak enak sekarang... LO MAU PROTES?

**Lovino :** Hiiii! Ampun Arthur-sama! Ini semua gara-gara Feli yang maksa saya bertanya!

**Feliciano :** V-Ve~?

* * *

**43. Apa antisipasi kalian kalau tiba2 diantara kalian berdelapan ada yang memulai perang dunia 3?**

**Ludwig : **Pertanyaan yang berat...

**Kiku :** Yah, tentu saja kami semua berharap tidak ada lagi perang dunia...

**Arthur : **Tapi pastinya, kami akan mengerahkan segala kemampuan kami untuk menghentikan Negara tersebut...

**Matthew :** I-Iya... kami akan bersekutu demi menghentikan Negara tersebut...

**Alfred :** Hehehehhe! Ya! Jangan khawatir! Kita kan punya PBB! Dan kalo misalnya itu nggak berhasil, kita bakal bikin Super Hero raksasa yang bakal menghentikan perang!

**Arthur :** Bego! Udahlah, mendingan lo nggak usah ngomong!

**Ivan :** Tapi... emang sekarang masih ada Negara yang cukup tolol buat mulai Perang Dunia?

**Anggota G-8 lain :** *semuanya ngelirik ke arah Ivan*

**Ivan :** Kenapa, liat-liat?

**Arthur : **Nggak... cuma ngelirik doang... jangan ge-er deh...

**Ivan :** Kalian semua berpikir aku akan mulai Perang Dunia? Waduh... aku bahkan belom bisa menuntaskan masalah mortalitas rakyatku yang lebih tinggi dibanding Natalitas...

**Kiku :** Hmm... biasanya pada cerita fiksi... yang akan memulai hal seperti ini pasti orang yang sama sekali tak terduga... Orang yang semua pikir tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali...

**Anggota G-8 lain :** *Ngelirik ke arah Gilbert*

**Gilbert :** A-Apa liat-liat! Lo pikir gua bakal mulai perang?

**Ludwig :** Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin abang saya memulai perang...

**Gilbert :** Oke deh, West! Belain abang lo yang ganteng ini!

**Ludwig :** Ya... dia mungkin luar biasa dalam taktik, tetapi dia sudah terlalu malas untuk perang dan kerjanya hanya update blog dan memenuhi kamarnya dengan benda-benda lucu...

**Gilbert :** L-Lah...? Bisa-bisanya lo ngomong gitu!

**Alfred :** Ah, ya... menurut gua, nggak mungkin dia...

**Lovino :** Siapa, dong?

**Anggota G8 lain :** *ngelirik ke Matthew*

**Matthew :** E-Eh? Ada apa ini? *bingung*

* * *

**44. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau rahasia kalian sebagai personifikasi negara terbongkar ke seluruh dunia?**

**Feliciano :** Ve? Bukannya semua orang udah tau?

**Ludwig :** Tidak juga... identitas kita sebagai personifikasi suatu Negara hanya diketahui oleh bos kita, pihak militer dan beberapa orang terpercaya... sejauh ini, rakyat-rakyat saya hanya mengenal saya sebagai 'Ludwig', dan orang-orang di luar Jerman hanya mengenal saya sebagai '100 persen orang Jerman'

**Lovino :** Hah... emang kenapa kalo rahasia ini sampe kebongkar?

**Gilbert :** Kalo sampe kebongkar, pasti bakal ada pihak-pihak jahat yang bakal memanfaatkan kita buat hal-hal nggak bener.

**Kiku :** Iya... karena kita mengetahui segala informasi Negara kita dan tidak bisa mati... mungkin pihak-pihak jahat tersebut akan mengorek informasi dari kita dan menggunakan kita untuk pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor...

**Matthew :** Sampai sekarang, aku nggak kepikiran apa yang akan kulakukan kalo rahasia ini sampe terbongkar...

**Ivan :** Hm... bukannya mendingan kita bunuh aja mereka-mereka yang bocor dan yang tau?

**Alfred :** Bego! Mending kalo cuma satu ato dua orang, kalo misalnya seluruh rakyat lo tau, gimana? Kalo gua sih, bakal bikin jepretan yang ada di film '_M*n *n Bl*ck'_ dan pake itu buat bikin semua orang lupa!

**Kiku :** Mungkin... saya akan kabur ke suatu pulau tak berpenghuni dan menetap disana hingga orang-orang melupakan keberadaan saya.

**Arthur :** Itu... ah, bener juga... kalo keberadaan kita diketahui seluruh dunia, setidaknya gua akan kabur entah kemana hingga orang-orang menganggap gua hanya sebagai mitos.

**Feliciano :** He~ kita jadi makhluk mitologi dong! Semacam naga, unicorn ato phoenix!

**Alfred :** Eeeeh! Maksudnya, kita itu cuman makhluk jejadian yang nggak dipercaya orang?

**Ludwig :** Kalo dipikir-pikir... semacam itulah posisi kita... keberadaan yang dipercayai sebagian orang, tetapi dianggap omong kosong oleh sebagian yang lain... Untungnya, pemerintah sangat ketat dalam menjaga rahasia kita... Dan kita juga punya 'nama samaran' yang memungkinkan kita berbaur dengan orang lain...

* * *

**45. Diantara kalian kira-kira siapa yang bakal paling shock kalau Alfred jadi gendut banget? (lebih dari 100 kg)**

**Alfred : **AAAAAAAHHHH JANGAN NGOMONG GITU, AH! Kalo beneran kejadian, gimana?

**Arthur :** Gua tau dia bakal bertambah gendut cepat ato lambat... tapi gua nggak bisa ngebayangin kalo beratnya mencapai 100 kilo... Tapi kayaknya gua nggak akan shock... _Since I see it coming_...

**Matthew :** Mungkin aku akan shock... nggak kebayang sama sekali...

**Ivan :** Wah~ Aku juga nggak bisa bayangin...

**Kiku :** Mungkin, Alfred-kun akan seperti _Glut**ny_ pada salah satu anime saya yang berjudul _Hag*ne no Renk***utsu..._

**Feliciano :** Ve~! Gede banget dong, kalo gitu! Serem!

**Alfred :** Gua nggak bakal segede itu! Gila! Gua udah banyak olahraga kok, biar berat badan gua nggak naek-naek!

**Arthur :** Bukan masalah olahraganya, tapi masalah makanan elo!

**Gilbert :** Heh... tergantung nih, apakah berat 100 kilo bakal bikin dia teramat sangat gendut, ato karena dia sering banget olahraga, malah jadi _macho _kayak West... Oresama bakal lebih shock kalo yang kedua...

**Lovino : **Idih! Jijik abis! Gua nggak mau ada dua orang _macho potato_ disini!

**Gilbert :** Heh, Alfred nggak bakal jadi macho potato! Dia tuh, _Macho Hamburger_!

**Ludwig :** Ah... saya yang sering dibilang 'macho' saja beratnya tidak sampai 100 kilo... saya tidak tahu bakal jadi seperti apa Alfred yang beratnya 100 kilo dan _macho_...

**Alfred :** Hah! Dua-duanya nggak mau! _I would look so awkward and GAY!_

_

* * *

_

**46. Feliciano, kalau kriwil kamu dipotong, apa yang akan terjadi? **

**Feliciano :** Ve! Aku nggak tau! Aku juga nggak mau ngebayangin apa yang bakal terjadi!

**Lovino : **Iya! Awas aja kalo lo nyoba-nyoba! Gua bakal pipis di lantai rumah lo!

**Arthur :** Jorok! Kalo kesel jangan pipisin rumah orang!

* * *

**47. Kalau kalian disuruh membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah -ngelirik ke Ivan- dari negara kalian sendiri, apa kalian merasakan sesuatu? Kayak sakit di badan?**

**Ivan :** ....

**Anggota G-8 lain :** *Ngelirik ke Ivan semua*

**Ivan :** .... Kenapa?

**Alfred :** Kan lo yang ditanyain. Jawab, dong!

**Ivan : **Nggak, siapa bilang? Dia nggak bilang nanya ke siapa.

**Arthur :** Yah, sejujurnya, kami semua pernah membunuh rakyat kami sendiri yang tidak salah apa-apa... dan rasanya kayak, em....

**Ludwig :** Seperti ada salah satu urat syaraf kami yang putus... tidak lama sih, tetapi cukup perih...

**Gilbert :** Jadi~ menurut lo gimana, Ivan?

**Ivan :** Kenapa nanya aku? Bukannya udah dijawab?

**Gilbert :** Oresama penasaran ama jawaban lo! Elo yang udah membunuh rakyat lo lebih banyak dari semua yang hadir disini!

**Ivan :** Kamu minta digebuk, Gilbert? *aura hitam keluar*

**Alfred : **Woi, jangan tersinggung gitu, dong! Kan kita semua cuma pengen tau rasanya abis bunuh banyak rakyat yang nggak bersalah!

**Arthur :** Eh, otak burger, lo jangan ngomong kayak seakan-akan itu cuma peristiwa remeh, bego!

**Ivan : **... rasanya... jantungku berdetak kencang dan sering lepas... terus seluruh badanku terasa sakit selama beberapa lama... bahkan aku pernah batuk-batuk dan muntah darah selama beberapa hari...

**Ludwig :** .... Maaf, apa itu semua atas perintah bos-mu?

**Ivan :** Iyalah... ngapain aku bunuh anak-anakku sendiri kalo nggak ada salah apa-apa?

**Ludwig :** I-Iya... benar juga...

* * *

**48. Kiku, boleh minta copy video dan foto2 hasil paparazzi mu? Terus pinjem komik2mu juga? **

**Kiku : **Anda boleh meminjam komik-komik saya, tapi... s-saya tidak mem-_paparazzi _siapapun!

* * *

.

**Author : **Oke, sampai disini acara G-8, sisanya dilanjutin kapan-kapan- *dijitak Arthur*

**Arthur : **Jangan 'kapan-kapan'! Kelamaan! Yang ini aja delay-nya lama banget!

**Author : **I-iya... (cakiiiitt...) secepatnya, deh... mau gimana lagi? Abis pertanyaannya banyak dan kalian pada nggak bisa diem...

**Lovino : **Salah sendiri! Ngapain bikin acara beginian! Mampus loe, jadi repot sendiri!

**Author : **Jahat!

Oke, begini aja... di chapter selanjutnya, saya akan buat variasi acara dengan_ **tidak akan menerima pertanyaan!**_

**Ludwig : **Hah?

**Author : **_**Sekalian nuntasin pertanyaan yang masih ada, saya putuskan khusus untuk chapter depan, para pembaca tidak akan bertanya!**_

**Feliciano : **Ve~? Tapi, kalo pembacanya nggak boleh nanya, namanya bukan 'Ask G-8!' lagi, dong...

**Author : **Hehehehe.... Feliciano, apa artinya '_Ask_'?

**Feliciano : **He? Eng... bertanya?

**Author : **Bukan cuman itu! Arthur! Apa arti lain dari '_Ask_'?

**Arthur :** Ha...'bertanya', 'meminta', 'memohon', ....

**Author :** Ya, benar!_Untuk chapter depan, pembaca tidak dipersilahkan 'bertanya', tetapi 'meminta'!_**_ I dare you guys to ask the G-8 members to do anything!_**

**Ivan : **Jadi...?

**Author : Khusus untuk Chapter depan, **_**pembaca tidak dipersilahkan bertanya**_**, tetapi **_**boleh meminta**_** anggota G-8 (yang berjumlah 10 orang) **_**melakukan apa saja**_**! Saya ulangi, a**_**pa saja**_**! Tapi _jangan yang ribet-ribet_, seperti 'Gilbert-sama, coba kamu kayang, jungkir balik, salto dan lari marathon secara bersamaan!' _Yang simpel-simpel aja_, seperti 'Gilbert-sama, kamu coba adu panco ama West, biar ketauan siapa yang lebih kuat!'. Sekali lagi, silahkan suruh mereka berbuat apapun, kecuali : **

**-Yang super ribet seperti contoh diatas, bukannya nggak boleh, tapi kasian aja ama targetnya...**

**-Absurd untuk dilakukan dalam waktu terbatas (Cth : Ivan, kamu ke bulan terus cat seluruh permukaannya jadi merah!)**

**-Membutuhkan interaksi langsung ke pembaca (Cth : Feli, pijetin kakiku!)**

**Selain yang seperti itu, silahkan suruh mereka melakukan APA SAJA!**

**Lovino : **WOI! JANGAN SEENAKNYA NYURUH-NYURUH KAMI KAYAK BEGONO!

**Author : **Gapapa, lah... oh btw_, __kami menjawab dulu pertanyaan yang terisisa, baru setelahnya akan melaksanakan suruhan para pembaca._

**Arthur : **Eh, sumpah, lo? Kalo disuruhnya yang aneh-aneh, gimana?

**Author : **Ya... karena ini judulnya 'Ask', jadi _boleh dilakuin, boleh nggak_, tapi DIANJURKAN untuk melakukannya, karena kalo nggak, popularitas kalian akan terancam!

Oke, deh! Sampai jumpa di acara 'Ask G-8!' berikutnya! Kami tunggu daftar 'suruhan'nya! Hehehehe....

**Matthew : **Mudah-mudahan nggak disuruh yang aneh-aneh... tapi kalo kejadian, aku ngilang aja, ah...


	5. G8 Baru Balik Dari Cuti Hamil

**Author : Yaaak! setelah sekian lama delay akhirnya acara Ask G-8 kembali digelar! Btw, alasan kenapa delay-nya sangat lama adalah untuk menyiapkan properti-properti berdasarkan suruhan para pembaca terhadap anggota G-8!**

**Alfred : Bo'ong tu! Authornya aja yang lagi males LOLOLOL!**

**Author : N-Ngaco! Lagian kan sekarang Author mahasiswa Seni Rupa yang tugasnya repot-repot! Jadi nggak punya banyak waktu luang buat nerusin fanfic! Dan alesan buat nyiapin property itu bener!**

**Ludwig : Memang, apa saja yang mereka minta kepada kami sampai persiapannya makan waktu yang lama seperti ini?**

**Author : Hm... Ada deh! Para korban- eh, kalian nggak boleh tau biar jadi kejutan!**

**Arthur : Firasat gua nggak enak... firasat gua nggak enak... *gemeteran***

**Matthew : Uh... mudah-mudahan aku invisible di saat yang tepat...**

**Author : Oke ngga pake lama, kita lanjut!**

**Btw, mohon maaf, berhubung daftar suruhannya begitu banyak dan menumpuk, beberapa chapter kedepan akan dipakai untuk menuntaskan daftar suruhannya! Mohon maaf bagi yang pertanyaannya belum terjawab, terpaksa di-delay sampai beberapa chapter lagi!**

**Lovino : Author rese'! Makanya delay-nya jangan lama2! Jadinya numpuk gitu, kan!**

**Author : Maafkan Author yang nista ini... Ya uda ngga pake lama, kita lanjut!**

**Hmm... yang mana nih, yang pertama...**

* * *

**By Yuuichi93**

* * *

**1. ****I want to ask you all to dress up as a girl! 8D**

***dress, gaun, wig, make up sudah tersedia~***

**-siap2 moto pake kamera 8D-**

**2. ****I also want to ask author, 'Plisss... datengin Yao dong!' 8D 8D**

Author : Ohoho~! Baik sekali, bela-belain nyediain semuanya demi mereka! Oke, kalian silakan berpakaian jadi cewe!

Arthur : WHAT THE HELL! LOE KIRA KITA SEMUA MAU DANDAN JADI CEWE!

Author : Arthur nda usa lebay gitu deh... Saya jamin rahasia anda sekalian terjamin dari Negara-Negara lain! Lagian, ini kan hanya berupa tulisan, jadi penampilan sesungguhnya nggak bener-bener keliatan dengan jelas... kan?

Ludwig : Tapi, tetap saja... Ini akan sangat memalukan...

Matthew : (Uuh... Aku pengen jadi Invisible lagi, nih...)

Feliciano : Ve~ Tapi cuma buat ini doang, terus langsung dilepas, kan? Kalo gitu, aku nggak keberatan!

Kiku : Um... Kalau begitu, saya ingin memakai kimono dan bukan gaun...

Author : Nggak masalah! Semuanya tersedia en lengkap!

Francis : Abang sih, nggak keberatan, gitu~

Alfred : Eeeh... Gua sih, oke-oke aja, tapi gua nggak mau pake gaun!

Author : Udah, biar cepet kalian cepetan dandan!

Gilbert : Enak bener lu ngomong begitu... Loe kira kita-kita bisa dandan, apa!

Author : Ya... Saya nggak nelpon beberapa ahli salon langsung dari Prancis bukan buat apa-apaan, kan? (Dipinjemin bang Francis lho~)

Ludwig : Uh... sudahlah, kita lakukan saja dengan cepat dan semuanya akan selesai...

**_*beberapa saat kemudian, 10 anggota G-8(wkwk rasanya nda sinkron) berpakaian seperti wanita yang cantik, lengkap dengan lipstick, maskara, blush-on, bedak, wig, sepatu hak tinggi*_**

Feliciano : Ve~! Perkenalkan, nama saya Feliciana! *pake gaun pesta yg roknya ngembang warna kuning, lipstik warna pink sambil muter-muter kyk peraga di catwalk*

Ludwig : *cuma facepalm* *pake gaun mirip Feliciano cuma warnanya ijo yang ketat gara2 nggak muat (ototnya ampe keliatan), wig pirang sanggul kyk Cinderella Disn*y*

Kiku : *pake kimono bunga-bunga, geta, bedak yang tebel sampe mukanya sangat putih, wig item sanggul ala jepang* Kok, saya tiba-tiba merasa seperti seorang Geisha...

Lovino : Anjing lu, Feli! Loe tu lagi dipermaluin tau! Jangan malah bangga! *gaunnya sama kayak Feliciano, cuma warnanya merah dan lengan buntung, pake sarung tangan panjang, kalung, anting, rambut wig kayak Belgia, lipstik warna merah, blush-on ketebelan, roknya diangkat gara2 nggak betah*

Gilbert : Oh, bumi... telanlah daku... *facepalm* *pake gaun item lengan buntung selutut dengan belahan tinggi, sepatu hak tinggi item, stocking jaring-jaring, sarung tangan panjang item, nggak pake wig en cuma disisir, sepasang anting, lipstik item*

Arthur : *Pake gaun pernikahan lengkap (nuff said xD)ples buket bunga, wig panjang, lipstik merah* SONTOLOYO! KOK GUA DAPETNYA GAUN KAWINAN!

Alfred : HUAHAHAHHAHAHA! Mau kawinan ama siapa loe, Iggy? *nggak pake gaun, cuma celana jeans pendek diatas paha, sepatu bot koboi hak tinggi, _crop top_ (pamer perut), wig panjang seleher*

Francis : Ufufu~ Kalian semua terlihat cantik didandani ahli-ahli dariku~ *pake gaun yang belahannya tinggi banget, sepatu hak tinggi item, stocking item transparan, perhiasannya banyak, rambut dikuncir, bawa2 kipas, lipstik mereh delima, bedak en eye-shadow tebel*

Ivan : He~ *pake gaun panjang ketutup, wig panjang, cuma dibedakin dan lipstik tipis (Perias-nya pada ngeri gara2 diancem)*

Author : Woooow! Kalian semua _fabulous_! *keprok2 girang sambil ROFLMAO*

Kiku : U-Udahan, ya? Kan, semuanya sudah tampil dengan memuaskan...

Author : Lha, kenapa! Padahal kalian semua cantik en bohay! *dilempar buket ama Arthur*

Arthur : UDAH, BUBAR SEMUANYA! *robek gaun*

Ludwig : Iya, biar cepat... *copot wig*

Author : Uuh... Tapi kayaknya ada yang lupa... Ah, udahlah!

Matthew : (Yes! Aku sukses Invisible! Terima kasih Tuhan!)

* * *

**By AlmightyHero**

* * *

**3. ****Oi, Arthur~!**

**Masakin gua scone lu! gua ketagihan makan scone punya lu~**

Arthur : *mukanya bahagia* Oke! _With pleasure_! Author, dapur dimana?

Author : Eng... Itu diujung ruangan... *nunjuk ke ujung ruang meeting* Bahan-bahannya udah tersedia, jadi kamu tinggal masak...

Arthur : Yeah, thanks! *langsung lari ke dapur*

Francis : Apa-apaan ini! Ada orang di dunia ini yang mau makan scone Arthur dan nggak mati! *histeris*

* * *

**4. ****Francis, cukur jenggot lu sana**

Francis : E-Eeeeh? _Non, non, non_! Nggak mau! Abang udah cape-cape numbuhin jenggot dan nggak akan abang pangkas begitu saja!

**5. ****Alfred, culik Natalia dari Ivan lalu raep dia! berani gak lu? kalau berhasil gua traktir lu di McDonald selama sebulan**

* * *

Alfred : Lho... Masa' Hero nge-_raep_ orang!

Francis : Tapi kalo Natalia-nya mau, bukan perkaos dong, namanya...

Alfred : Hm... bener juga lu... Oke! Gua bakal datengin rumahnya Natalya en-*dihajar Ivan pake pipa ampe mental dan pipanya penyok*

Ivan : Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol... *aura setan menggeliat, Author pingsan*

Gilbert : L-lha...! Author-nya mati! *samperin tubuh Author yang tergeletak kaku*

Alfred : *nabrak tembok ampe retak, palanya bocor* WOI! MINTA RUSUH NIH, CERITANYA!

Ivan : Siapa coba yang minta rusuh duluan... *bengkokin pipa trus dilempar, kena pala Matthew, Matthew pingsan*

Alfred : Ohoho, nggak disangka-sangka, ternyata Rusia masih pedulian ama adeknya... *posisi mau berantem*

Arthur : Stop! SETOOOOP! Kalian bedua kalo berantem dunia bisa ancur!

Ludwig : Author-nya pingsan... Kita cut saja...

Kiku : Iya...

* * *

**6. ****Ludwig, pake bajunya Holy Roman empire sono. gua mau liat lu beneran mirip sama Holy Roman Empire atau nggak**

Author : *dikasi minyak kayu putih* *Bangun* Ludwig, set baju HRE (yg gede, tentunya) uda disiapin, tinggal pake~

Ludwig : Oh, i-iya... *ganti baju HRE*

Francis : ... *speechless*

Feliciano : D-Doitsu... Kamu... *ngeliatin Ludwig yang pake baju HRE, keliatan kyk HRE versi dewasa*

Ludwig : Saya tidak mengerti... Um... Apa saya mirip dengan Holy Roman Empire?

Feliciano : ... V-Ve... *berlinang air mata*

_***Adegan seterusnya terpaksa dipotong karena akan menimbulkan Major Spoiler***_

* * *

**By HinataLavender malas login**

* * *

**Waah~~ boleh ngasih dare? Asyiiik~**

**Tapi gak ribet2 amat kok. Don't worry. ^^V**

* * *

**7****.****Feli ama Lovino coba duet nyanyi 'Rolling Girl' nya Hatsune Miku dong~~ Kalo Lovi gak mau,sama dengan menyia-nyiakan tomat segar sekapal feri.**

Lovino : A-Apaan, nih! Itu lagu apaan dulu!

Feliciano : Ve...

Kiku : Oh, itu salah satu lagu yang dibuat oleh rakyat saya menggunakan program Voc*loid.

Author : Uho~ Lagu kesukaan saia! Silakan coba diliat dan didengarkan! *nunjuk ke meja yg diatasnya ada iPod ber-headphone dan liriknya 'Rolling Girl'*

Lovino : Ah, kagak mau, ah!

Author : Berarti kamu menyia-nyiakan tomat segar sekapal feri, loh...

Lovino : BODO AMAT! MENDING DIA PUNYA BENERAN! Lagian gua nggak suka segitunya! Sogok si Spanyol brengsek aja!

Author : Oh, ayolah, Lovi~ Lagu kesukaan Author ini...

Lovino : Terus? Penting ya, gua nyanyi buat elo!

Author : Q A Q *mewek*

Feliciano : F-Fratello! Jangan mem-bully Author!

Lovino : AAAAARRGH! BAHKAN ADEKKU SENDIRI NGGAK BELAIN GUA! CHIGIIIIIII! *loncat keluar jendela*

Feliciano : Ve~! Fratello! Mau kemana? *ngejar Lovino dan ikutan keluar jendela*

Ludwig : Woi! jangan kabur! *lari keluar*

*Untuk sementara Vargas bersaudara dan Ludwig tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan*

* * *

**8****.****Coba semua orang disini cosplay-in para VOCALOID,kalu Ivan jadi KAITO aja. Gak cocok jadi yg lain.(Kalo author mau juga boleh)**

Author : Huahahahaha, cosplay jadi Vocaloid! Nggak usah pake lama, kostumnya udah saia sediain!

Arthur : Mampus... Gua jadi siapa, nih?

Alfred : Kok Ivan jadi Kaito! Gua maunya jadi Kaito! Gua mau jadi cowo!

Ivan : Wah, nggak bisa gitu, request-an tidak bisa diganggu gugat~ *buru-buru lepas baju & ganti baju Kaito*

Matthew : Nggak apa-apa, Alfred, kita berdua bisa jadi si kembar Kagamine.

Alfred : Iya, bener juga elo! Gua jadi Len, ya! *langsung embad baju Kagamine Len*

Matthew : *sigh* Ya udah, deh, aku pasrah jadi Rin... *ngambil baju Kagamine RIn*

Kiku : Hm, aku akan menjadi Gakupo Kamui. *ngambil baju Gakupo*

Arthur : *nerpes nerpes clingak clinguk*

Francis : Hm... Abang jadi Meiko, deh... *ambil baju Meiko*

Gilbert : ... Anj*ng, gua pake baju siapa nih...

Arthur : Yang tersisa cuman Megurine Luka ama Hatsune Miku...

Gilbert : Hm... BAJU LUKA NGGAK MESEM-MESEM AMAT JADI ORESAMA AMBIL LUKA AJA! *langsung nyamber baju Luka*

Arthur : ANJ*NG TA* BAB*! GUA NGGAK MAU PAKE BAJU MIKU!

Author : Tapi Arthur, Miku adalah vocaloid paling terkenal sepanjang masa! Semua orang mau jadi Miku!

Arthur : KECUALI GUA!

Francis : Ayolah, Arthur... Kita semua menderita disini, masa elo doang yang enak sendiri?

Arthur : Kalo gua bilang enggak, ya enggak!

Francis : Hm... Apa boleh buat... AYO KITA SAMA-SAMA GANGBANG PAKSA ARTHUR PAKE BAJU MIKU!

Anggota G-8 lain : *Pasang muka bengis dan mojokin Arthur*

*Jeritan Arthur dapat terdengar dari luar ruangan*

Francis : Lebay deh elu... Cuma pake baju cewe sebentar doang!

_***Begitulah, semuanya berdandan bagai Vocaloid aslinya~ Kecuali Vargas bersaudara dan Ludwig yang lagi maen kucing-kucingan di luar. Selanjutnya bayangin ndiri! *digampar***_

Author : Oh iya, sebagai bonus, kalian tetep pake baju itu ya sampe seterusnya!

Arthur : APAAA! KAMPR*T! GUA KAGAK MAU!

Author : *berlindung dibalik Kaito!Ivan* T-Tapi cuma sampe ada permintaan lain yang menyuruh kalian ganti baju lain! Tenang aja!

* * *

**9****.****The Axis nari Hare Hare Yukai dong~**

Kiku : Hare Hare Yukai, ya...

Gilbert : Pake baju beginian?

Kiku : Butuh lima orang... Tetapi Ludwig dan Vargas bersaudara sedang tidak a-

*Tiba-tiba pintu ditendang ampe kebuka paksa*

Ludwig : Huff... Huff... Maaf lama... Tetapi saya berhasil membawa mereka... *Feliciano di tangan kirinya, Lovino di tangan kanannya~ (kok kayak suatu lagu, ya?)*

Author : Ah, bagus! Kebetulan, kalian berlima disuruh nari Hare Hare Yukai!

Ludwig : Menari... ? Ah, saya minum dulu... *minum air putih pake Aq#a (sponsor?)*

Gilbert : Eh, masa kita joget pake baju beginian?

Author : Ya udah, khusus buat Kiku ama Gilbert, kalian boleh lepas baju cosplay!

Alfred : Eeeh! Nggak adil! Gua juga mau!

Author : Tunggu sampe ada permintaan buat kamu yang harus pake baju lain, ya~

*Dan akhirnya para Axis joget Hare Hare Yukai, Feliciano ditengah, Kiku ama Romano di kanan, Ludwig dan Lovino dikiri. Sekali lagi, bayangkan sendiri ya (diganyang massa)*

* * *

**Pertanyaan juga ada,boleh kan?**

Alfred : Loh, emang boleh nih ada pertanyaan!

Author : Ya... Berhubung sekalian ama paket permintaan, khusus ini kita ladeni!

Lovino : Woooo, Author-nya nggak konsisten!

Author : *pundung*

* * *

**1****0****. Kok Arthur dipasangin ama Alfred mulu? Gak setuju ah. =3= -dihajar fangirls- Don't worry Arthur,I will never pair you up with Alfred,but I will pair you up with Hong Kong! ^^L**

**Trus,setuju gak kalo gue pasangin ma Hong Kong?**

Arthur : *semprotin teh yang lagi diminum* ITU LEBIH PARAH! GUA AMA HONG KONG ITU (ama fans) KESANNYA KAYAK AYAH AMA ANAK, TAU! KAGAK! GUA KAGAK SETUJU!

* * *

**11****.****Kiku-san suka anjing kucing kan? Kalo ngeliat binatang tersebut mati,apa reaksi anda?**

Kiku : Mungkin hati saya akan menangis... Mereka adalah makhluk tanpa dosa...

* * *

**Dah segitu aja. Boleh toh? yg nyuruh Lovi ama Feli itu nyanyi,biar yg lain aja yg denger. Aku cuma pengen ngeliat reaksi Lovi doang. ^^**

Lovino : ASDASJHFKASJFHS *_Insert Italian curse words here_*

* * *

**By Black Sulpher**

* * *

**Chapter ini boleh minta karakter buat ngelakuin apa aja, ya? kalo gitu...**

* * *

**12. ****arthur : coba praktekin dong, gaya lo pas jadi bajak laut kayak gimana? lengkap sama baju2nya, yah! XD**

Arthur : Bajak laut...? Lengkap dengan bajunya? YES! AUTHOR, BERARTI GUA BISA LEPAS BAJU LAKNAT INI, KAN?

Author : Siapa bilang? Kamu pake baju Miku tapi versi bajak laut!

Arthur : *Death stare*

Author : *Nyalinya ciut* Becanda kk... Oke, silakan ganti baju bajak laut! Lengkap ama _bling bling_ perhiasan ama pedang dan pistol beneran!

Arthur : Pedang ama pistol... Beneran? Gila, ekstrim banget lu... Tapi gapapa! *pergi ke counter ganti baju (alias sudut ruangan yang cuma ditambahin gorden)*

Alfred : Wooow! _Pirate_! Apakah Arthur bakal jadi _badass_?

Francis : Kok tiba-tiba perasaan abang nggak enak, ya?

Ivan : Katanya pistolnya beneran, ada pelurunya dong?

Author : Ada~ Tapi pastinya terbatas.

Gilbert : Kok elu bisa bawa-bawa senjata kesini? Nggak ditangkep polisi apa?

**_*Arthur keluar pake baju bajak laut lengkap, plus pedang ama pistol dipinggang, jari dihasi cincin, pake anting dan kalung, dan topi dipegang*_**

Anggota G-8 lain : *speechless*

Author : Uooooh... Seme!Arthur... *pingsan dengan hidung berdarah*

Matthew : A-Authornya pingsan lagi... *nyamperin Author sambil bawa minyak kayu putih*

Arthur : *pake topi bajak laut* Hehehe... Gimana? Apa gua keliatan lebih muda?

Alfred : Woooooow! Manteb! Gua nggak nyangka elo bisa sekeren itu!

Kiku : (Keren sih... Tapi kok, rasanya agak menyeramkan?)

Gilbert : Kalo Oresama yang pake pasti lebih pas!

Matthew : *sodorin bau minyak kayu putih ke Author*

Author : *bangun* ARTHUR KAMU KEREN! JADIKAN AKU BABU-MU! *Penggemar berat Pirate!Arthur*

Arthur : Terus, gua juga harus gaya waktu gua jadi bajak laut benerannya, kan? *senyum licik*

Francis : Oh tidak! Arthur kembali menjadi bengis dan kejam! *histeris*

Arthur : RAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FRANCIS GUA CINCANG LO! *keluarin pedang dan ngejar Francis*

Francis : AMPUUUUN! *kabur dari Arthur*

Arthur : *sesekali nembak, naek-naek meja, ketawa psikopat, ngeluarin kata-kata kasar, ngayunin pedang kemana-mana*

Francis : *ngelempar bangku buat bela diri, ngindarin pedang, kabur ke kolong meja*

Matthew : Aaaaah! Arthur menggila! *ngumpet dibawah meja*

Alfred : HAHAHAHA! _NICE FIGHT! *_nonton sambil nyorakin*

Ivan : Waaah, kayaknya seru, ya... Aku mau nyoba begitu ama kamu...

Alfred : Belom ada perintahnya... Lagian, masa kita kayak begitu sambil pake baju begini?

Ivan : Iya, ya... Tapi kita bisa nanyi sambil berantem...

Kiku : *nunduk buat menghindari gelas yang dilempar Arthur* Situasinya tidak terkontrol...

Feliciano : Fratello! Aku takut! *nangis sambil meluk Lovino*

Lovino : Waaaaaa! Gua nggak tahan! *sama, nangis sambil meluk Feliciano*

Ludwig : HENTIKAAAAAN! ARTHUR, KAMU HANYA DISURUH BERGAYA SEPERTI BAJAK LAUT, BUKANNYA MENIMBULKAN KERUSUHAN!

*Baik Arthur maupun Francis berhenti*

Gilbert : Yah, Ludwig... Uda seru-seru begitu...

Arthur : Oke... Hehehe... Iya deh, gua emang kesenengan tadi... Eh, Author, gua bisa pake ini sampe ada yang nyuruh pake baju laen, kan?

Author : Boleh boleh... *nosebleed* Oke, semuanya, sebelum lanjut, beresin dulu tempat ini! Arthur juga, gara-gara kamu disini jadi kaya' kapal pecah!

* * *

**13. ****alfred : mwahahaha! gua minta lo buat puasa hamburger selama seminggu! tahan gak nih?**

Alfred : _NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAAAAAT!_ *nangis2 histeris*

Arthur : Masa' nggak makan hamburger satu minggu aja nggak tahan? Kan elo masih bisa makan yang laen!

Alfred : Tapi tapi tapi tapi hamburger itu hidup gua! S-Sehari aja deh! _Please!_

Author : Wah, n-nggak bisa gitu! Nggak ada tawar-menawar!

Alfred : Kalo gitu gua nggak mau! Nggak! _NO!_

* * *

**14. ****feliciano : hmm...saya penasaran, kamu bisa tiruin karakternya ivan gak? XD**

Feliciano : V-Ve...?

Ivan : *Ngeliatin Feli*

Feliciano : Veeee! Aku nggak bisa! *histeris*

Author : Cobain dulu, gih! Kan cuma niru Ivan doang~

Kiku : B-Benar... Hanya meniru sebentar saja...

Ivan : Da, Feliciano... Cuma sebentar, gapapa, kok~

Feliciano : *gemeteran* S-Sekali aja, ya...

*Suara dibuat2* Ehm... Bersatu denganku, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkol~

*sunyi*

Anggota G-8 lain : *Nggak ada yang berani komentar*

Feliciano : V-Ve...?

Ivan : *senyum2 tapi aura setannya keluar*

Feliciano : WAAAAA! LUDWIG, TOLONG AKUUUUU! *ngumpet dibalik Ludwig*

* * *

**By Hana Senritsu**

* * *

**Mari kita "meminta"~**

* * *

**14. ****Baiklah, Semuanya! Kalian kutantang buat ngelamar -ngajak nikah-, pengen tau, gimana kalian ngelamar cewe~ **

**Saya sudah siapkan Seychelles, Vietnam, Hungary, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Ukraine, Indonesia(fem), Taiwan, dan Singapore(fem) **

**kalian bisa milih salah satu dari mereka buat dilamar! Termasuk Gilbert dan Lovino~ kalian juga harus ngelamar salah satu dari cewe diatas...**

Author : Woow... OKE PARA ANGGOTA G-8, KITA MULAI ACARA 'TAKE HER OUT'!

Ludwig : I-Ini bukan lamaran asli, kan?

Author : Nggak, lah! Nih, saia uda sediain manequin cewek-cewek, silakan lamar mereka dan anggap mereka adalah cewek aslinya!

Francis : Hmm... Abang mau yang mana, ya...

Arthur : Gua udah ambil Seychelles pokoknya! Terus... Ngelamarnya... *Melantunkan puisi panjang lebar*

Kiku : Wah, sangat romantis... Saya akan melamar Taiwan dengan... *pake kimono, make-up terus menari tarian tradisional jepang*

Alfred : Gua bakal ngelamar Vietnam! *ngeluarin kotak yang isinya cincin permata berbentuk Lady Liberty* Eh, elo mendingan ngelamar Natalia!

Ivan : Yang bener aja, masa aku ngelamar adek sendiri?

Alfred : Kan cuma pura-pura! Hehehehehe... *pura-pura nyium tangan manequin vietnam*

Ivan : Biar cuma pura-pura... Aku ngelamar Indonesia-tan aja, deh! *ngeluarin gembok terus dipersembahkan ke manequin Indonesia-tan*

Author : ... Kenapa gembok?

Ivan : Di Rusia, gembok adalah simbol ikatan yang abadi~ Makanya, pas hari Valentine, kalo yang lain ngasih coklat, aku ngasih gembok!

Author : Wow...*catet catet*

Gilbert : Hehehehe, mumpung cuma boong-boongan... Elizabeta! Gua akan ngelamar elo!

Ludwig : A-Abang juga mau ngelamar Eliza?

Gilbert : Iyalah! Oresama duluan! West, elo cari yang laen!

Ludwig : Siapa... Siapa yang tersisa? ... Oh, ada Ukraina... Um... Apa boleh buat... *pake baju rapi dan pura-pura ngelamar di depan manequin Ukraina*

Ivan : Oh, Ludwig, ceritanya kamu ngelamar kakakku? *senyum setan*

Ludwig : Ya... Mau bagaimana lagi... Sudahlah, ini kan cuma pura-pura...

Matthew : Padahal aku mau ngelamar Ukraina... *pundung*

Ya udah, masih ada Singapura ini... *mempersembahkan sirop Maple ke manequin Singapura-tan*

Lovino : Hm... Gua akan bermain tambourine buat ngelamar Belgia! *ngeluarin Tambourine*

Feliciano : Ve... Kakak ambil Belgia? Uuu... *yang tersisa cuma Liechtenstein dan Belarus*

V-Ve... Berhubung cuma boneka dan Vash nggak ada, aku akan ngelamar Liechtenstein! *nanyi sambil maen gitar didepan manequin Liechtenstein*

Francis : Hm...? Yang tersisa cuma Belarus? Ah, tidak apa, wanita cantik manapun akan abang layani~ *nyanyi lagu bahasa prancis sambil dansa bareng boneka Natalia, terus ujung2nya dicium*

Author : Abang, apa nggak berlebihan itu?

Francis : Ah, biasa aja... Anggap aja latihan buat pelamaran yang sebenarnya~

Ivan : Kolkolkolkolkol...

* * *

**15. ****Terus... Tolong pamerin badan kalian dong~ *nosebleed* penasaran badannya pada six pack apa enggak~ habis, saya pernah liat Arthur, dan dia sixpack~ *nosebleed lagi* **

Author : (Nice dare! *thumbs up**muka mesum*)

Ludwig : Ki-Kita disuruh buka baju...?

Author : *semangat* Nggak usah semuanya, atasannya doang! Gapapa, kan?

Kiku : S-S-Saya sangat tidak biasa... Apa saya boleh tidak ikut?

Author : Nggak bisa gitu, lah...! Saia ini memegang prinsip sama rata, sama rasa!

Ivan : Ooh~ Apa Author seorang komunis?

Author : Nggak segitunya, ya... Udahlah, biar cepet pada buka baju aja...!

Feliciano : Ve~ *buka baju ampe telanjang bulet kecuali atasannya yang cuma pake kemeja daleman*

Author : F-F-F-Feli... kubilang cuman atasannya doang, bukan bawahannya! *nutup mata*

Ludwig : FELICIANOOO!

Feliciano : Waaaaaah! Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaaaaf! *langsung pake celana terus buka baju*

Lovino : Woi! Jangan tereakin adek gua! *buka atasan, dipelintir terus dislepet ke Ludwig*

Gilbert : Kesesesese! Lihatlah tubuh Oresama yang seksi ini! *buka atasan*

Alfred : Hahahahahaha! *ikutan buka atasan*

Francis : Hayo... Arthur? Buka baju juga, abang mau liat badan sixpack-nya~ *muka licik*

Arthur : Berisik! Kalo elo yang nyuruh gua jadi males... *tapi buka baju juga*

Francis : *langsung telanjang bulet*

Author : *ngeliat vital region-nya Francis* AAAAAAAHHHH! *tutup mata*

Arthur : NGGAK USAH TELANJANG BULET GITU! *tembak Francis*

Francis : *menghindar* Hahahahahahaha! Maaf! Abang Francis lupa pasang sensor bunga mawar~ *tempel bunga mawar ke vital regionnya entah bagaimana*

Matthew : Agak malu sih... Tapi nggak apa-apa deh... *buka baju~*

Ivan : Em... Aku mau-mau aja buka baju, tapi aku nggak mau buka syal... Boleh?

Author : Ng... Tapi kenapa kamu nggak mau buka syal?

Ivan : Soalnya ini bagian tubuhku.

Author : *swt* O...ke...?

Ivan : Yey~! *buka baju*

Ludwig : Semuanya sudah buka baju dengan sukarela, kalau tidak ikutan, rasanya tidak enak... *buka baju~*

Kiku : S-Semuanya sudah telanjang... *nerpes nerpes*

Author : *nosebleed* Ayo Kiku! Semuanya udah telanjang tinggal kamu doang!

Kiku : (Semuanya sudah telanjang dada... Hanya saya yang belum... T-Tetapi saya harus berani...! Saya adalah Jepang! S-S-Saya bisa melaluinya!) *akhirnya buka baju juga*

**_*akhirnya semua anggota G-8 pada telanjang dada~ Silakan bayangin sendiri badan mereka kyk gimana xD tapi klo mau ngikutin Author, pastinya mereka semua seksi2 kyk di iklan L-Men (Tapi tetep aja Ludwig yg paling gede diantara semuanya)*_**

Author : *bengong* *kacamatanya berembun* *nosebleed*

Felciano : Yeeeey! Akhirnya Kiku berani buka baju!

Kiku : A-A-Author... Setelah ini, kami boleh memakai baju lagi, kan?

Author : *Masi bengong*

Alfred : Lah, dia terbang ke dunia laen... *jentikkin jari ke depan Author*

Gilbert : Kesesese... Nggak heran, setiap wanita pasti bakal kesengsem ngeliat bodi-nya Oresama yang seksi ini! *berpose*

Author : *Sadar* Ah... Iye... Kalian harus tetep begitu sampe ada permintaan selanjutnya yang harus ganti baju!

Kiku : Hah! *shock* K-Kok begitu...?

Author : Kan dari awalnya begitu! Ntar seterusnya juga begitu! Kalo ada suru pake baju apa gitu, kalian akan tetep pake itu sampe ada permintaan laen yang mengharuskan kalian ganti baju laen!

Kiku : _S-Sonna..._ *pundung*

Feliciano : Ve~ Aku nggak keberatan telanjang begini~

Lovino : *ngeliatin Ludwig yang macho* Macho Potato brengsek... Gua robek otot-otot lo!

Ludwig : *swt*

Ivan : Dingin~

Matthew : M-Masa? Tapi kita syuting di Indonesia, lho...

Ivan : Iya, ya? Aku kan pada dasarnya nggak biasa telanjang...

Alfred : Eh, Arthur, apa gua keliatan gendut? Apa elo ngeliat _some layers of fat?_

Arthur : *Ngeliatin Alfred dari atas ampe bawah* Eh, iya loh! Elo gendut banget! Liat tuh, perut lo lemaknya berlipet-lipet!

Alfred : Waaaaaah! Kok bisa! Padahal gua setiap hari olahraga!

Arthur : Bego! Lu percaya aja omongan gua! Itu bukan lipetan perut, tapi otot! Lu kalo rajin olahraga tapi hamburger jalan terus, berat badan lo nggak bakal turun!

Francis : Waaah~ Kalian semua seksi... *grepe Arthur*

Arthur : ANJ*NG NGENT*T! LEPASIIIIIIIIIN! *meronta-ronta*

Author : Ya Tuhan, Arthur! Bahasamu! BAHASAMUUUUUUUUUU! *kuping berdarah**lebay*

Ludwig : HENTIKAN! FRANCIS!

Ivan : Waaah~ Francis-kun jahat nih... *ngeluarin _pickaxe _entah darimana*

* * *

**16. ****one more time~ pada minum bir! Yang paling cepet mabok dan gila, tak kasih award~ XD**

Gilbert : YES! LOMBA MINUM BIR! Kesesesese!

Author : Wah... Oke, bir-nya udah disediain, kalian tinggal minum! *nongol orang2 yg bawa2 botol bir ama yang bawa gelasnya*

Ludwig : A... Author, kupikir bir itu ilegal di Indonesia...

Author : Nggak juga, kok, cuma sangat jarang...

Francis : Author, lomba kaya' gini tuh mubazir... Semua juga tau kalo Arthur paling cepet mabok dibanding semuanya~

Alfred : Oh, iya! Bener juga!

Arthur : Enak aja elo ngomong! Daya tahan gua nggak selemah itu!

Francis : Hm... Tapi abang khawatir nih... Apalagi kamu udah telanjang dada begitu... Kalo mabok lagi pasti langsung telanjang bulet... Terus ntar nge-_raep _siapa, gitu...

Author : (Kalo ada apa-apa, gua ngumpet dibalik Ivan! ...Eh nggak deng, Ludwig aja!) O-Oke, nggak usah pake lama, mendingan kita mulai!

Ivan : Author, aku boleh nggak diganti ama Vodka?

Author : Eh...? Tapi biar adil semuanya bir... Lagian Vodka di Indonesia alkoholnya nggak segede Vodka Rusia...

_***Akhirnya mereka semua lomba minum bir dan baru beberapa belas menit kemudian...***_

Arthur : Anjing lo semuanya... Bab1! - (sensor loh, bukan alay) Gua adalah Kerajaan Inggris yang mahabesar! Kalian semua tuh, cupu!

Alfred : Oh Em Ji, dia mulai mabok...

Gilbert : Haaah! Padahal kan kita belom lama mulainya!

Francis : Tuh, kan... Dia mabok duluan...

Author : Yah, capede... Yaudah! Lomba minum bir selesai! Arthur yang kalah!

Gilbert : Haaaah! Kok gitu! Gua belom puas! Gua mau tambah!

Author : Gak bisa! Ntar kalo kalian mabok terus mati, gimana!

Ludwig : Saya rasa hanya minum bir sebanyak ini tidak akan mati... *hic*

Author : Walah... Kalian gak tau ya, salah satu penyebab kematian utama di Indonesia itu karena Miras! Bukan cuma karena faktor orangnya nggak kuat, tapi karena Miras-mirasnya itu banyak yang dicampur zat-zat berbahaya!

Feliciano : V-Ve! Pantesan rasanya kok nggak enak! Aku lebih suka Wine!

Lovino : Author sialan! Elo mau ngeracunin kita semua, hah?

Ivan : Eh, gitu ya? Kok rasanya biasa-biasa aja ya...?

Alfred: (Klo elu sih, nenggak racun tikus juga dikiranya Vodka!)

Author : Oke, tanpa berlama-lama, kita lanjut! Be te we, jangan pada pake baju dulu!

* * *

**By Shara Sherenia**

* * *

**Whew, maaf ngereview chap 3...saya mo ngedare! XD**

* * *

**17. Abang Francis~ (ga apa kan manggil gitu? Hehe XD) coba pilih salah satu negara buat dicium XD (preferably, Ludwig, karena kaex dy ga bakal ngebunuh kamu...)**

Ludwig : APA! *Histeris*

Francis : Hon hon hon~ Enak juga, boleh cium siapa aja…

Author : Aku nggak termasuk, loh! *ngumpet di bawah meja*

Anggota G-8 lain minus Ivan : *Bercucuran keringet dingin*

Francis : Hm… Semuanya sih gapapa… (Kecuali Ivan, hiiiii) Hum… Karena semuanya pada telanjang dada, kok rasanya abang jadi _horny_ ya…

Arthur : (Udah sadar setelah muntah-muntah dan pingsan beberapa lama) Lu aja sono, nggak usah ngajak-ngajak kita…

Francis : Siapa lagi yang ngajak-ngajak… Ge-er lu! Kalo gitu, pake 'tang ting tung' aja! *nunjuk satu-satu ke para calon 'korban'*

Matthew : (Hiiii! Aku harus ngilang secepetnya!)

Francis : Si-a-pa yang ba-kal… *lanjut*

Ivan : (Kok aku di-skip? Gapapa sih…)

Author : *keluar dari kolong meja* Hei, setop! Aku liat kamu skip Ivan!

Francis : Duh, ketauan juga…

Author : Nggak bisa gitu! Kalo korbannya adalah anggota G-8, maka seluruh G-8 harus jadi pilihan! Ulang!

Francis : Fuh… (Kalo gitu, abang harus berdoa biar nggak dapet Ivan!) *Ulang 'tang ting tung'* Si-a-pa yang ba-kal a-bang…

Arthur : (Mudah-mudahan lu dapet Ivan biar dibunuh! *ketawa setan dalem hati*)

Francis : Ci-um de-ngan pe-nuh ga-i-rah dan cin-ta! *jari Francis berhenti pada…*

Alfred :… Eh? *Jari Francis nunjuk Alfred*

Matthew : Aaaaaaah! Alfred jadi dicium ama Francis!

Francis : (Horeee bukan Ivan! Ternyata doa ku dan usaha buat manjang-manjangin tang ting tung-nya berhasil!) Oke, Alfred~ Kita langsung aja yah biar cepet~~ *buka celana telanjang bullet*

Alfred : AAAAARGH! Kenapa pake buka baju segala!

Francis : Ho? Tentunya supaya lebih menggairahkan, _Mon __Amérique… *_nyamperin Alfred*

Alfred : … Oke, gua rela.

Arthur : Haaaah! Lu beneran rela bakal dicium ama itu raja maho?

Author : (Iiiih, sejak kapan Arthur tau istilah-istilah kaskus?)

Alfred : Beneran kok, gua rela.

Francis : Naaaah~ Gitu dong, terima sajalah kecupan penuh cinta dari abang Francis ini~~

Alfred : _But before that… How about you kiss my fist? *_geretekin tinju*

Francis : O w O ;;;

*CUT*

*Pada akhirnya, Francis terbunuh juga.*

Author : Tapi tenang aja, dia nggak mati, kok…

Arthur : Gimana caranya orang terbunuh tapi nggak mati?

* * *

**18****. Arthur! Cekokin semua negara disana dengan masakanmu! XD**

Arthur : Hooo~? *mukanya berbinar-binar*

Francis : (Penuh perban abis dihajar, dijedotin ke lantai, dilempar ke tembok, en dibuang ke jendela ama Alfred) Tidaaaaaaak! Kita semua akan mati!

Gilbert : GUA NGGAK MAU! NGGAK DUA KALI! GIMANA KALO GUA JADI MATI BENERAN!

Feliciano : V-Veee! Kita semua akan jadi bintang di langit! *histeris*

Lovino : Berisiiiiik! Mendingan kita diem-diem nyelinep keluar ruangan terus kabur nggak balik-balik lagi!

Gilbert : Matthew! Kalo gua deket-deket ama elu apa gua bakal ikut _Invisible_ juga kayak elu?

Matthew : Eeeh? A-Aku nggak tau…

Arthur : WOI LEBAY LU SEMUA! Sekedar informasi, gua uda banyak latihan, jadi masakan gua nggak bakal se-nggak enak kayak dulu?

Alfred : Apaan? Paling-paling lu masak batu bara goreng mentega lagi…

Arthur : Enak aja! Liat aja, gua bakal bikin masakan yang berhasil kali ini! *langsung ngacir ke dapur*

Francis : Nggak akan berhasil… Tangannya emang dikutuk untuk bikin masakan yang nggak enak!

*beberapa belas menit kemudian, Arthur keluar dapur sambil bawa panci gede yang ditutup, tapi tetep aja bebauan nggak enak menyeruak dari dalem panci*

Arthur : Nih! Selamat menikmati! *Buka panci, bebauan busuk keluar dan serangga-serangga disekitarnya langsung mati lemes*

Francis : Ew… Gua nggak akan sudi liat dalemnya… *nutup idung*

Ivan : Waduh, baunya kok kayak bau limbah reaktor nuklir ya?

Alfred : *liat ke dalem panci* Oke, loe emang nggak bikin batu bara goreng mentega, tapi loe malah bikin sop aspal!

Arthur : BERISIK! INI BUKAN ASPAL! COBAIN AJA SENDIRI! *sensi*

Matthew : Me-Menurutmu kita akan bertahan hidup, Al?

Alfred : _Huff_… Nggak tau deh… Tapi kita kan udah biasa ama masakannya, jadi…

Gilbert : Gua udah bersumpah demi Tuhan dan om Fritz, gua nggak akan mati konyol gara-gara beginian!

Author : Apa boleh buat… Sebenernya aku juga nggak mau ngelakuin ini, tapi ayo semuanya makan masakan Arthur! Ato dicekokin pake selang ato disuntikkin ke badan! *selang di tangan kiri suntikan di tangan kanan*

Kiku : Uh… Kita tidak punya pilihan lain…

Alfred : *comot duluan* _Goddamnit!_ Rasanya bener-bener kayak aspal!

Matthew : *ikutan comot* *mules* *keluar ke kamar mandi*

Francis : Kenapa di dunia ini bisa ada benda seperti ini yang disebut makanan… INI NGGAK BISA DIBIARIN! GUA AKAN DEMO DI DEPAN GEREJA KATOLIK DI RUMAH NANTI BUAT MENETAPKAN KEHARAMAN BENDA LAKNAT INI!

Ludwig : *ngintip ke dalem panci* Ukh… Apa yang ada didalamnya begitu buruk sehingga yang bisa kulihat hanya mozaik…

_***Untuk mempersingkat waktu, akhirnya semua berhasil mencicipi cairan terkutuk buatan tangan setan Arthur tanpa perlu ada yang dicekokin. Kecuali Gilbert yang sebenarnya cuma kecipratan dan setetes masuk mulut dan Francis yang harus diikat pake tambang dulu baru mau makan.***_

Feliciano : *pingsan*

Lovino : *pingsan*

Kiku : *pingsan*

Ludwig : *pingsan*

Gilbert : *Mati. Innalillahi wa Inna Ilaihi Roji'un*

Francis : *Teler, setengah sadar*

Korban Jiwa : 1

Korban Luka Berat : 4

Korban Luka Ringan : 1

Selamat : 3 (Minus pelaku)

Alfred : *Nengok ke dalem panci, masih tersisa lebih dari setengah* Gua nggak mau ngabisin tu aspal!

Arthur : WOI! Gua kan ngajarin elu buat nggak nyisain makanan! Kalo nggak diabisin, usaha gua sia-sia dong!

Alfred : Oke, biar nggak mubazir, mendingan lu bawa tu keluar, trus dipake buat nambel jalanan. Lumayan, di Indonesia kan jalanannya banyak yang bolong.

Arthur : _YOU BLOODY FROG!_

Matthew : *baru balik dari kamar mandi, terus terperanjat alias _shock* Mon Dieu!_ Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya tergeletak ditanah?

Alfred : Ah, kayak lu nggak tau aja… Mereka korban kebiadaban Arthur, tau!

Arthur : GITU YA! SETELAH GUA CAPEK-CAPEK BIKIN, SEENAKNYA AJA LU MAKI-MAKI! *cekek-cekek Alfred*

Alfred : Kalo nggak mau dibilang begitu, belajar masak yang bener dong! … Ohok! *kecekek*

Matthew : *clingak-clinguk* Lho, Ivan? Kamu masih bertahan?

Ivan : He he… Iya ya? Aneh...

Matthew : … Kamu beneran makan masakannya Arthur, kan?

Ivan : Iya, kok… Rasanya emang kayak aspal…

Matthew : Tapi kok… Ah, _nevermind_. (Setelah dipikir-pikir, dia makan manisan buatan Kiku yang diisi paku-paku _caltrop_ tanpa beban, makan panah ilusi yang seharusnya tidak tersentuh, makan _punchline_ manga dan anime… )

Author : … Kamu-yang-saya-lupa-namanya, saya sebagai _author_ bisa baca pikiran kalian, dan sejak kapan kamu tau kasus-kasus Ivan yang omnivora?

Matthew : Saya Kanada! Matthew Williams! *pundung* Em… Saya baca sedikit webcomic-nya Hi-

Alfred : _AAACHHOOOOOO!_

Author : Wew, bagemana ini, semuanya pada tepar dan masih ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab…

Alfred : *Snort* Taro aja Hamburger diatas kepalanya, pasti pada bangun!

Author : … Nggak, Alfred, hamburger yang udah dibacain doa-doa pun saya pesimis bisa membangungkan mereka…

Matthew : Gimana ya… Masa' kita harus siram dengan air?

Ivan : Pake aer panas aja~

Arthur : Gila! Elu mau muka mereka pada melepuh dan ancur ya?

Author : Udaaaaaah! Pake cara tradisional Indonesia yang mujarab aja, dibau-bauin minyak kayu putih!

* * *

**19****. Kiku, coba pakai kostum kucing ini! -nyodorin kostum- trus, ampe chapter selesai, tiap kamu selese ngomong harus dtambah 'nya~'**

Author : (Yaaaaah, Kiku nggak telanjank lagi deh… Apa boleh buat.) Kiku, itu tuh, diminta cosplay jadi kucing.

Kiku : (Masih agak kliyeng) Aduh… Kepala saya seperti habis digerogoti dari dalam…

Ludwig : *Juga masih agak pusing dan megangin kepalanya*

Lovino : *Brain malfunctioned* Ini dimana… ?

Feliciano : Aku siapa… ?

Gilbert : Om Fritz… Jangan tinggalkan aku… *berhalusinasi*

Francis : *teler kayak orang sakaw*

Matthew : … Efek masakannya parah banget…

Alfred : Kayak 10 galon bir dan 10 kilo ganja digabung jadi satu…

Arthur : Lebay lu, brengsek!

Author : *nampar Kiku dikit biar sadar* Kiku, aku punya berita baik dan berita buruk…

Kiku : … Berita baiknya?

Author : Kamu nggak jadi telanjang lagi.

Kiku : *Ekspresi berbinar-binar (Alias Poker face +1 (senyum dikit))* Dan berita buruknya?

Author : Kamu harus pake kostum kucing dan memakai _suffix_ –Nya~ Tiap kali kamu ngomong.

Kiku : *Ekspresi galau (Alias poker face -1 (Cemberut dikit))* … *mikir 30 detik* Apa boleh buat… Asalkan saya tidak terus telanjang seperti ini…

Author : (Sangat terduga…) Nah silakan dipake~ *nyodorin kostum kucing*

Kiku : *pake kostum kucing dengan hanya muka yang terbuka* Fuh… Memang memalukan… Tapi lebih baik begini daripada kondisi tadi…Nya~

Author : *Pasang muka "What's this I don't even"*… Kiku, kayaknya kamu menikmatinya, ya?

Kiku : T-Tidak… Saya kan Jepang, Negara pencetus Cosplay, jadinya ya… Agak terbiasa, nya~

* * *

**Author : Oke, lanjutannya sampai disini dulu, berhubung Author agak kewalahan dalam menjawab berbagai permintaan… Oh, dan saat ini, _permintaan maupun pertanyaan di-freeze dulu! Dengan kata lain mohon tidak ada yang bertanya maupun meminta! Review doank sih boleh, tapi jangan minta apa-apa dulu ya... Kecuali jika anda adalah seorang Sadist. Sayangnya Author bukan Masochist._**

**Lovino : Makanya, jangan ngaret dong, brengsek!**

**Author : Bawel! Jadi mahasiswa Seni Rupa itu repot dan menguras waktu, tau! Udah tanpa banyak bacot, Acara Ask G-8! Akan di-break dulu dan doakan biar Author nggak break kelamaan, ya!**

**Alfred : *Curi-curi liat daftar permintaan di laptop Author (Ya, Author-nya dari awal bawa-bawa laptop)* "Arthur, kuperintahkan kau untuk yaoi-an ama Alfred!" … FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUU-**

**Author : WOI! JANGAN NGINTIP-NGINTIP!**

**Btw, selama ini Yao ada dan hadir loooh disini~**

**Ivan : Eeeeh? Dimana?**

**Author : Hehehehe... Kukasih hint deh...**

**Kameramen kita, yang selama ini merekam seluruh isi acara, bukan orang _anonymous _loh~**

**Suara di belakang kamera : ... Aiyaaaa! Udah capek-capek aku ngumpet, malah dibocorin sama pemegang kontraknya sendiri!**


End file.
